Harry Potter and the Revival Ceremony
by Robert Black
Summary: For full summary see inside. A HG fan fic with other romantic possibilities. OC's welcomed and introduced. If read, please leave review. First fan fic attempt. A Sixth year AU with Halo and others.
1. Disclaimer and Authors Notes

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the Harry Potter charicters. I do not own any of the charicters other than the Black brothers. I came up with this plot idea all by myself. I have taken several things throughout the story from several different organazations. First off the weapons viewed in one of the dreams and possibly later on are the creation of Bungie in their hit video game Halo and Halo 2. The charicter Rob is also created from the spartan storyline created by bungie and others. Certain names are taken from games that I have played and and seen played. I know that one name is very similar to a name in Knights of the Old Republic. If I have forgot to mention anything here that does not belong to me please let me know and I'll update. Also Please do not sue me as that would be very uncool and probally a waste of your time do to my income. Insert here anything I might have forgotten to say.

A/N: I do accept custom charicters. If you would like your custome charicter used I will be willing to try and fit them into the story. If you want to be in the story than fill out the application and mail it if you have several charicters you would like to add repeat with each one and send it as one e-mail. Finally include everything. That includes the release form attached. WARNING: I WILL NOT COUPLE UP CUSTOM CHARI'S WITH HARRY, GINNY, OR HERMIONE!

Charicter Name:

Charicter Age:

Charicter Looks (provide links if you wish):

Background story (to get feel of how chari act's):

Charicter Personality:

Charicter Weakness:

Charicter Strength:

Chari Fasion (links not required):

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Cut:

Body type:

Distinguishing marks:

Special Abilities:

If your charicter should die how would you preffere that happen:

Other information you would like to give me:

I, (Place your author name here), Do hereby give permission to author Glenarms to use my charicter for the story, (insert story title here), and for that story only. I understand that by filling out this form I do give permission to him to do as he see's fit with my charicter. I also understand that by submitting this form I am not guaranteed a place in the story and should my charicter make it into the story am not guaranteed an important role in the story. I am of sound mind and agreeing to this of my own free will.

A/N well that is the form and I hope it doesn't have any loop holes. Also if you would please read all I have written so far and leave some review I would really appreciate it. If it's good say so bad say so. I need some constructive criticism if I hope to get better. Thanks again.

Summery:  
Harry Potter finds himself heading into his sixth year at Hogwarts. Everyone knows his story and knows of Voldermorts return. Voldermort has been more active and people are scared. Disapearances and Deaths are almost a daily note in the papers now. Harry finds himself back at the burrow as the Death Eaters have turned thier site's on him and his friends. He arrives at hogwarts and finds out about an anceint ceremony that had been believed to be no more than a whispered myth. He come's to discover this myth is in fact a reality. He also discovers it has been used recently. Three boys have experianced this ceremony first hand. Harry must figure out if they are on the good side or bad. As he try's to break the secrets of the ceremony he must also try and help the order find these boys through strange dreams and at the same time help stop Voldermort from getting his hands the knowledge. As Harry fight's this battle of time he must for the first time chose his own past and future. With such knowledge available will he deside to bring his parents back from the dead and take a risk on thier souls, or will he keep history as is and leave the dead where nature intended...in the afterlife. All this lay's ahead for our younge hero who with so much in his life must still find a way to make the grades in school. Will he succeed in all or fail miserbly for the first time in his life? Read on to find out!

An H/G romance withpossible R/Hr and N/L


	2. An Unhappy Summer

**Chapter 1:**

**An unhappy summer**

Harry had been at the Dursley's for a little more than a month. His summer had started out terrible with the death of his godfather Sirius Black. Since his arrival at the Dursley's his summer hadn't become much better. Just then a large brown owl flew through his open window and held out its leg with the daily prophet attached to it. Harry took the letter and placed the money for the paper into the owl's money pouch on it's opposite leg. He now read the Daily Prophet every day front to back making sure he missed nothing. Harry could still remember how last year he only read the front cover for information and later found out that the prophet had bashed his name for a whole summer without his knowing it. He only found out when Hermione had told him at number 12 Grimwald place. Harry gave a shudder at the memory of his godfather's home. Harry remembered how that was the last place he had seen Sirius. Harry quickly whipped tear from his eye and looked back at the new paper. He was no longer worried about whether or not people were bad mouthing him or claiming he crazy now. No he read through the whole paper looking to see if anything affecting anyone he had known was in it. So far there had been a few deaths from the families of students that Harry barely recognized by their name. So far Harry had been lucky. He saw deaths or disappearances in the paper everyday. No, no Harry had been lucky none of his friends had been marked as either dead or missing yet. How long would his luck last he would wonder to himself. Surely somebody would die that he knew before this war would be over. At this thought Harry's heart plummeted again remembering the prophecy. This war wouldn't be over until he killed Lord Voldermort. His choice was kill Voldermort or be killed by him. Harry finished reading the paper and it down with the rest of the others satisfied that at least all his friends survived another day. After setting the paper down Harry walked over to the open window. It was still early and Hedwig hadn't returned from her nightly hunt. Harry stood at the window for awhile taking in the early morning air. Harry exhaled deeply and even smiled. It was hard to believe that there could be anything wrong in the world with such peaceful mornings like this. Harry opened his eyes and saw Hedwig coming back and smiled again. Even though Harry was pretty sure Voldermort wouldn't waste his time or energy with an owl Harry still secretly worried about her. He hadn't quite gotten over the time last year when Hedwig had showed up with a broken wing. Hedwig had returned and he would be able to relax, until tomorrow at least. Harry held out his Hand and Hedwig fluttered softly onto his arm and hooted sleepily Harry slightly petted her and carried her to her cage. Harry sat her down in the cage and just as he was about to close her cage door there was a huge explosion outside his window just down the street. It wasn't a normal explosion though first there was a flash of green before the flames had flown into the air.

"NO! Not here, not now…" Harry said to himself almost in a pleading voice to himself. He knew he was wrong though, the war had found it's way to private drive. Harry grabbed his wand and just as he reached his door there was another explosion follow by the waking screams of his now terrified Aunt Petunia.

"HARRY WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. Whenever something happened that was unusual Harry was the first to get blamed. Harry didn't care at this point in time. He threw his door open and ran down the stairs jumping down and completely skipping the last three. Harry hit the landing and sprinted out the front door. The once lovely morning air was now full of the smell of fires and the screams as people ran out of their burning homes and were attacked by what Harry knew to be Death Eaters. There were four total from what Harry could see. Two on the right side of the street laughing and torturing someone with what Harry was sure was the crucius curse. There was another one on the left side of the street with his wand raised sifting through some bushes as if looking for something. The fourth one was walking down the middle of the street. The scene around him was one out of a particularly bloody war movie. House's now were missing entire walls with stone and rubble blown across lawn's and even out into the streets. Several buildings were on fire. Harry could see that several of the yards now had huge holes in them where the dirt and grass and been blown out of the yard. It was almost hard to believe that so much damage could be caused in such a short time. Then the Death Eater in the middle of the street saw Harry. Harry's instinct took over he knew he needed to get moving a still target would be too easy to hit. He hurtled his fence just as the Death Eater fired a red jet of magic at Harry. The spell missed Harry but blew threw his aunts fence and created a crater in the middle of his yard. Harry turned towards the Death Eater and cast his own spell.

EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted. The spell hit the Death Eater square in the chest which had an added effect of not only disarming the Death Eater but also throwing him back several feet. The noise of Harry shouting a spell and of their fellow death eater howling as he was knocked back awarded Harry the full attention of the other three Death Eaters. Harry would only have time for one more shot before the Death Eaters would pull them selves together and start firing at him. Harry pointed his wand at one of the two on the right side of the street which meant they were right in front of him just a little ways up the street. Half a block most. Harry shouted "Impedimenta!" This successfully froze the Death Eater on the spot. He went completely rigged as if froze in time. The other two Death Eaters launched the Avada Kadavra or killing curse at him. Harry quickly jumped behind a car which shook as the trunk was blasted apart and all the glass in the car shattered. Harry took this time to cast a quick stunning charm at the Death Eater on his side of the street. It barley missed. Something in the Death Eaters seem to click that allowed them to realize they were completely unprotected. The Death Eaters then headed for cover. The Death Eater on the left side stepped so that most of his body was behind a rather large truck, while the closest Death Eater to Harry, the one on the right, hid behind a mailbox offering very little protection. "At least this one defiantly isn't intelligent" Harry thought to himself. CRACK, suddenly a wizard was standing next to Harry. Harry was so surprised by the sudden appearance that he used the Expelliarmus charm on the man almost instantly. The man's wand flew away from him into Harry's now ruined yard. The man jumped after it and ran to Harry's side. It was when the man turned to Harry that he finally realized this man was an Auror. Before Harry could apologize there were four more loud cracks and four more wand wielding wizards joined the fray. The two remaining Death Eaters now seeing that they were vastly outnumbered Disapperated and left their two friends to be apprehended by the four Aurors that had just appeared on private drive. After a couple minutes the ministry of magic sent several wizards who quickly took statements from the muggles that were attacked and the ones that were hanging out their windows trying to figure out what was going on. After a couple hours the whole neighborhood minus Harry, Mrs. Fig (who was a squib or a person with little or no magical ability born into a wizarding family), and the Dursley's had their memories modified., their homes fixed and nobody knew that this morning had been anything but normal for the neighborhood. Harry though was very worried and stayed in his room watching out the window with his wand in his hand just out of sight. It wasn't long after noon that Harry received an owl from Professor Dumbledore congratulating Harry on job well done in the defense of the muggles and also advising him to be to stay inside until he got there. Harry sat at his window watching for Professor Dumbledore for the rest of the day. It was almost Ten o'clock before Harry saw the elderly man coming out of a darkened alleyway. Harry jumped off his chair and ran downstairs. Dumbledore was closing the gate behind him when Harry burst through the front door.

"Professor what's going on? What took you so long?" Harry said in a rushed excited voice.

"Calm yourself Harry." Dumbledore said in his usual calm and patient voice. "I believe that such things should not be spoke of in on one's lawn, where a person can be easily overheard or interrupted. Shall I assume you are inviting me into your home Harry?" Dumbledore said smiling though it was less like a question and said as more of a statement Harry found that it would only be courteous to reply.

"Of course Professor, please come in." Harry said turning around and leading the way into the house. Dumbledore entered the house and Harry closed the door behind him. At the sound of the front door closing Uncle Vernon turned on the sofa to see who was entering seeing Harry Uncle Vernon filled with anger again as he said.

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you that you can not just come into this house at any time of night you need to be home much sooner than now." It was quite obvious to Harry that Uncle Vernon didn't realize Harry had just spent all day in his room and only just left and re-entered the house.

"I have been in my room all day and just now left to…"

"Now Harry you should respect your uncle's wishes though it was kind of you to meet me at the gate I would have reached the door fine. Dumbledore said calmly interrupting Harry. Uncle Vernon not realizing there was someone else in his house got up and moved to where he could see down the hall and saw Dumbledore for the first time. Uncle Vernon noticing right away that Dumbledore wasn't a muggle in the slightest turned on Harry in a flash.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR SORT…"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at Harry. He consequently did not originally invite me here. I have come under my own pretenses and am here for a few reasons the start of which is because of the events of this morning." Professor Dumbledore said interrupting Uncle Vernon which made him madder.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INVITING YOURSELF INTO MY HOME"

"Oh, my apologies I never did properly introduce myself" Dumbledore said straightening up and offering his hand "Albus Dumbledore and you of course are Vernon Dursley." Uncle Vernon looked taken aback when Dumbledore had said his name and then had told Uncle Vernon his own name. Harry could see that Uncle Vernon was trying to think of what to do.

"Dumbleydore?…"

"Dumbledore" Dumbledore corrected him

"Right, Dumbledore, you're the one that wrote that note the night he" Vernon said jabbing a thumb towards Harry "showed up on our doorstep?"

"Yes, yes I am the one that left _Harry_ on your doorstep" Dumbledore said emphasizing Harry's name.

"Well you can just take him back he's been nothing but trouble since we took him in. May he burden your life now." Turning to Harry he added "go on get your stuff you ungrateful brat." Dumbledore held up his hand to Harry to let him know he did not want Harry to leave just yet.

"Mr. Dursley as I am sure you know there was a bit of…" Dumbledore paused as if searching for an appropriate word "commotion this morning."

"Bloody right there was." Vernon said heatedly "this brat ran outside early this morning and started blowing things up"

"Well it appears that you have your facts a little jumbled Mr. Dursley. It is quite understandable that one might not quite understand what is happening if they were busy attempting to protect their loved ones." Dumbledore said in a flattering way. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon was most likely cowering somewhere he thought to be safe other than running around trying to protect someone else.

"Err…um well yes." Uncle Dursley was once again unsure of what to say but he shook his head and blundered on "So if he didn't blow up half the street then what happened?."

" I will be happy to explain exactly what happened, but I think I should first ask you if I would be alright if Harry spent the rest of the summer at the home of a fellow students of his?"

"And why would I have a problem getting rid of him a month early?" Uncle Vernon answered quite rudely.

"Well since you are his legal guardians I thought that you might be a little more concerned about where your nephew is and if he is alright."

"Oh yeah, right. Well I don't mind" Uncle Vernon said as if he actually did care.

"Well Harry why don't you go get your books and get ready to go over to the Weasley's." Dumbledore said. With that Harry turned and ran up the stairs and started to pack. What took Dumbledore so long Harry wondered to himself. Could there be problems within the order? Harry was quickly throwing books into his trunks and clean and dirty clothes were also being tossed in. Harry suddenly wished that he hadn't been so untidy because now it was taken him twice as long to pack. Harry had hoped that Dumbledore coming would mean that he was going to leave the Dursley's but hadn't honestly expected it. Harry then turned his mind back to the question of what had taken Dumbledore such a long time, and said to himself.

"What could have possibly taken him ten hours?" Harry wondered as he thought about how long it had taken Dumbledore to get to Harry. "Maybe it had to do with the order?" Harry speculated "Well whatever it was it must not be about me or else he would tell me. Wouldn't he?" Harry wondered aloud "I mean he has kept things from me before that were really important. I know he thought it was best. But He had decided to stop trying to hide things from me at the end of last year right? What if Dumbledore was just trying to protect me again. Oh well." Harry said as he finally finished packing closing the lid to his trunk and hauled his stuff downstairs. "I'm ready Professor."

"Good then we shall be leaving then" Dumbledore said rising from his seat. Harry started for the door but was stopped by Dumbledore. "Hold on Harry I believe your Uncle would like to say something." Dumbledore said this looking at Uncle Vernon over his glasses rather than Harry. What could Uncle Vernon possibly have to say? Harry thought to himself.

Uncle Vernon looked quite annoyed but cleared his throat and said "Err…Have a nice year Harry" Harry knew this must have been Dumbledore's doing but he replied kindly.

"Um, You too Uncle Vernon" Harry then looked at Dumbledore questionably.

"Well I do believe it is time for us to be delivering you to the Weasley's. I dare say they are probably awaiting your arrival right now." With that Dumbledore turned on his heels and walked out of the sitting room and to the door "let's go Harry." With that Dumbledore opened the door and stepped out into the yard with Harry one his heels. Dumbledore stopped halfway to the gate and turned to Harry. "We will be Apperating Harry but since you neither know how to, nor are you of age to I will ask you to please grab hold of my arm. Very tightly now. Ready?" Harry nodded and turned towards his home and saw the Dursley's still sitting where they had left them. For some reason Harry had a funny feeling that there was more going on than he knew but just as he thought that Dumbledore apperated them away. Harry felt as if he were being pushed through a rubber tube a few sizes to small. Harry couldn't see or even breathe and just as he thought he might pass out they were standing on a hill. The same hill that Harry had once had to climb to get to a portkey that took him to the Quidditch tournament.

"Harry, before we continue to the Weasley's there is something I need to tell you." Dumbledore appeared to be looking upset but it could have been the dimness of the surrounding area. Dumbledore knelt in front of Harry. No, no Dumbledore was defiantly upset. "As I am sure you have already wondered what took me so long to visit you today, I will need to tell you before we continue to the Weasley's. Harry you are not the only one who was attacked today." At hearing this Harry's heart dropped had something happened to Mr. Or Mrs. Weasley. What if it was Ron or any of the other Weasley's. Harry's mind was running through a million different possibilities when he was brought back by Dumbledore's voice. "As you are probably already figuring out that it has to do with the Weasley's I must say you are correct. They were attacked just like the other students that accompanied you to the ministry of magic a couple months ago. The other attacks were more organized than the one on you because Harry you see that because of the protection of your home Voldermort was unable to pinpoint your exact location. The others weren't so difficult…"

"What happened? Has one of them died?" Harry couldn't help but interrupting. If someone else had died because of his actions. The actions that had caused Sirius's death Harry didn't think he would be able to live with himself.

"No Harry, you taught your friends well none of them died." Dumbledore said answering Harry's question "But there were injuries. Your friend Mr. Longbottom suffered a very nasty stunning charm though he is by all means well now. No, what I need to tell you is that the Weasley's were attacked here at their home and though none were seriously injured physically there was quite a bit of property damage." Dumbledore took a breath and finished. "Harry, I need you to not ask any of the Weasley's about what happened. Mrs. Weasley has been very kind and has opened her home to the students that were with you that night. It appears Voldermort has a special degree of dislike for them only seconded by his hatred of you. Allow me to get to the point. Mrs. Weasley is very shaken up over what has happened and we do not want to do anything that might upset her further. Also all of the other students have already been told to not leave the property for any reason and I will request that you do the same. The ministry and I have put a great many protection charms on the Weasley house so you will all be safe there but we can't protect you outside of their property. Do you understand Harry?" Dumbledore asked finishing his story.

"Well, yes professor, but does this mean I am to not speak to Ron about what happened either?" Harry asked.

"I believe that will be okay Harry just make sure you do not speak about it around Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore put and emphasis on that part.

"Okay" Harry said.

"Good then let us be on our way" Dumbledore said walking towards the Weasley home. After a short distance Harry asked.

"Professor, am I allowed to tell Mrs. Weasley what happened to me?" Harry asked this for he knew that at some point she would most likely ask him.

"You may tell her Harry as long as she asks you. She is already under a great amount of stress and I am worried about her mental well being so we need to try and make the next month as stress free as possible." Dumbledore said without so much as looking at Harry.

"Okay, I will try." Harry said. The rest of their journey to Ron's house was traveled in silence. Upon the house Harry started to realize why Dumbledore would have told him everything on the hill instead of here for if Harry had not known of the property damage and the attack he most certainly would be worried seeing the yard is was now. The Yard was full of burn marks and holes where the earth was literally blasted away. The house too was covered in burn marks and many windows were shattered. Harry couldn't tell if the windows were broke because of incoming spells or outgoing. Harry and Dumbledore reached the house and Dumbledore knocked on the door. Harry heard a slight squeal from the other side and the sound of a dish being dropped.

"Wh-who is it?" Mrs. Weasley stammered

"It's me" Dumbledore replied politely.

"If it truly is you then what is your favorite treat?" Harry thought this was quite a silly thing to ask but Dumbledore acted as if he were expecting it.

"Why lemon drops of course" Dumbledore replied and with that Mrs. Weasley opened the door and let both Dumbledore and Harry in.

"AH, Harry how nice to see you again. Ron and the others are upstairs. I told them to get some rest but knowing them they are most likely awaiting your arrival so best go up and not disappoint them but do try and get some sleep tonight." This was a little odd. For Harry new that usually Mrs. Weasley would never give up a chance to fuss about him or ask how things were. Then again things were different and Dumbledore did say she was under a lot of stress so Harry said goodnight to Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley and ran upstairs to Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley had been right about the others being awake and waiting for him, for as soon as Harry opened the door five sets of hands instantly grabbed him and pulled him in before they quickly shut the door and started talking quite horridly.

"Hold on, hold on. One at a time. What's all the fuss?" Harry said a bit taken aback seeing as how he had felt like he was just ambushed. Hermione was the first to talk.

"OH Harry I'm so happy your okay!" she whined and threw him into a big huge. Harry slightly patted her on the back as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Harry who was quite lost looked at Ron and mouthed the question what's wrong to him. As a reply Ron simply shook his head.

"Nice to see your okay Harry" Ginny said. Hermione finally pulled herself off Harry.

"I'm sorry about that. I knew you would be okay but I was so worried all the same." Hermione said wiping away a few tears.

"Yeah man. Things have been pretty" Ron paused for a split second as if looking for words then said "rough."

"Yeah Dumbledore told me you guys were attacked. How did you all hold up?" Harry asked.

"Well there were quite a few that attacked here as you can tell by our house and yard." Ron said jumping right into the story. "There had to have been around ten of them. Anyway we were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Charlie had received some time off so he was here too. Well one minute we were all eating and the next thing I know around three Death Eaters burst through the front door. Ginny was hit with a stunning charm right off the bat but I guess they didn't know exactly where we all were because the other two's spells went way off course. Well since we had all that practice with stunning charm in our fourth year, you know when you were practicing for the third task, well I was able to revive Ginny in all the confusion. Mum, Dad and Charlie must have been quick because when I rose from helping Ginny the three that entered our house were down. Well Mum was at the sink window launching spells out it while Charlie kept turning and firing out the door. I didn't really see where Dad was…"

"He was at the dining room window. I never knew he was such a good duelist." Ginny said butting in.

"Yeah well anyway, I jumped up to help and mum told me to get Ginny up stairs and keep her safe. So we ran upstairs to Fred and George's old room since it looks out over the front lawn. Well we opened the window and started casting Jinxes and everything else we could think of down at the Death Eaters we could see. When it was all over we got maybe seven of them. Though only five were hit bad enough that they couldn't run. After they retreated Mum, Dad, and Charlie rounded up the two outside and tied them up with the three in the dining room. It didn't take long for the Order to show up. That was about the end of it." Ron finished.

"So none of you were hurt?" Harry asked.

"Well Charlie got a nasty cut on his leg, but he said the dragons had done worse. Also Dad got a black eye. How I don't know but Mum was fine." Ginny answered.

Harry then turned to Neville, "What about you?" he asked.

"Well there was only like five that hit my house. I hit one with a jelly legs jinx but Gram was amazing. She took on the other four along with a few Uncles we had over. I got hit by a stunning charm just after I hit that Death Eater with the jelly legs so I didn't get to see much. All I know for sure is that Gram was jumping over things blowing stuff up and heard several yells of pain so I guess she got a couple good. In the end we caught all of ours…but they were in our house so they couldn't move around to much" Neville added to try not insinuate that he was better than the Weasley's.

"Well that's good to hear." Harry said smiling at Neville. He then turned to Luna Lovegood. "What about you?"

"Oh, well we didn't get attacked but since all of you did Dumbledore thought it would be best if I moved somewhere a bit safer" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Oh…well that's nice to hear" Harry said. Thinking that he should say something about her experience though not knowing what to really say. "Hey, Hermione what happened to you?" Harry said finally turning to Hermione. Hermione's face which up to this point had seemed at least mildly interested in what they were all talking about became very distracted.

"I think it is time for us to all go to bed. It's already early in the morning and I'm sure your mum will want us up early." Hermione said looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione…what's wrong? I would really like to know what happened." Harry said in a comforting voice.

Hermione took a deep breath then said, "I honestly don't know." She paused for a moment then continued. "Well you know how my Mum and Dad are dentists right? Well they went to work at around seven in the morning as usual though I decided to join them and do some school work. Well the day was completely normal until we got home." Here the words seemed to get stuck in Hermione's voice as her eyes filled with tears. After a couple seconds she continued with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "There was nothing left. Our home was nothing but ashes everything we owned gone. All my school stuff that I had left at home was gone. I was lucky that I always carry my wand with me now." Everyone looked at her in surprise. Harry after taking a glance at everyone came to the conclusion that until now she hadn't mentioned at all what had happened to her.

Ginny stepped up to Hermione and hugged her patting her on the back softly. "It's okay. we're here for you Hermione" Ginny said reassuringly.

Hermione wiped the tears away separating herself from Ginny, "I…I appreciate it." Hermione said through a slight sob. "Anyway Dumbledore arrived a short time later and offered for me and my parents to come stay here. My parents said it might be better if I stayed at a wizarding family's house but they said they would move in with my aunt for the time being. We claimed that somebody torched our house and the ministry helped with that story." Hermione finished but then said to Harry. "Enough of our stories what about you? What happened at your place I thought Dumbledore said Voldermort couldn't touch you while you were at your families." Hermione said.

"Well he can't but I saw the Death Eaters attack and ran outside to stop them." Harry said and he was soon reliving his experience to the others. "And then I received an owl from Dumbledore telling me not to talk to anyone and not to go outside until he arrived. I guess he was busy retrieving all of you is why it took him so long to get to my house." Harry said finishing his story.

"Blimey Harry, you took on four by yourself?" Ron asked.

"Well I started to but like I said I only took out two and the Aurors drove the other two off." Harry answered. They all spent several more hours talking about the attacks and those they had read that turned up missing. Finally they got bored of the subject of the attacks and started talking about what they had done over the summer before the attacks. Ron told Harry about George and Fred's new business and that when they go to get their books they would stop by and show Harry how they were doing. Finally Mrs. Weasley opened the door and saw them all talking.

"Well Harry I'm glad you made sure you all got a good amount of sleep." She said sarcastically smiling at them all. "I figured you all wouldn't get any sleep but breakfast will be ready soon so when your ready come on downstairs" With that Mrs. Weasley left them smiling.

"Well she seems to be in a better mood." Ron said slightly shocked.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. Soon Ron was telling them all how she had been really stressed since even before the attack and how she didn't smile nearly as much as before and how it was nice to see her happy again.

"It must be because she feels Happy to have us all here and enjoying ourselves in such a dark time" Hermione said. They all fell silent for a while.

"Well what do you say we go have a bite to eat?" Harry said getting up and with that they all walked downstairs and began on their breakfast.


	3. The Trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 The Trip to Diagon Alley 

Harry had spent the last several days with his friends. He enjoyed the fact that now he didn't have to constantly worry about seeing their names in the paper as one of the dead or missing. They spent most of their days outside playing Quidditch. Ron rode his Cleansweep he had received for making prefect. While the others used the older brooms that the Weasley's had. Harry, Ginny , Luna, and Hermione played as chaser's while Ron and Neville played keeper. The teams were Harry, Hermione and Neville against Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Harry wasn't a very good chaser but since he had the best broom he was able to score most of his shots. Hermione wasn't too bad for someone who when they had started could hardly fly a few feet off the ground. Neville on the other hand had to be the worst keeper Harry had ever seen. Several times they had to stop the game because Neville's broom had shot out from under him and he feel 10 feet to the ground. He only twisted his ankle once but Mrs. Weasley was able to fix him up right away.

"When you have had as many children as I have and that have done the things mine have done you pick up a good amount of talent for fixing bruises and twists and all sorts of other things" Mrs. Weasley had told Harry when she saw the surprise on his face at how easily she had mended Neville's ankle. After one afternoons session of Quidditch (which much to his surprise they had won in the hour time limit they had set since they didn't have enough people to play with Snitches and Bludgers) Hermione brought up the subject of their OWLs. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes.

"Hey Hermione, why do you have to ruin a good afternoons fun by mentioning school?" Ron said his voice full of depression.

"Well I don't think it is going to ruin our day Ron." Hermione replied back matter-of-factly "And I bring it up because they are very important to what classes we can take this year and what jobs we will be qualified for!" Hermione added now sounding as if she were declaring that the world was ending.

"Yeah well what about our OWLs?" Ron asked giving up the fight.

"Well since school starts in three weeks don't you think that we should be getting them soon?" Hermione asked them.

"Actually, Hermione, your right they should arrive soon." Harry said realizing how close school now was.

"I don't think I did so well…" Neville said sadly. "If I don't get at least three owls gram going to go ballistic."

"Don't worry Neville I'm sure you did fine" Ron said trying to lift Neville's spirits though Harry knew Neville would be hard pressed to get three. Sure Herbology for Neville would be one since that was his best subject and he most likely passed Defense Against the Dark Arts because of their D.A. meetings but Harry hadn't a clue what his third one could possibly be.

"Yeah Neville I'm sure you got at least three owls if not more." Harry lied. Neville needed encouragement right now not the truth.

"Well anyway when do you think we are going to go get our books Ron?" Hermione asked to the benefit of changing the subject before Neville asked the question of which classes.

"Why do you ask me?" Ron said taken a little aback.

"Well your parents will be taking us." Hermione answered

"Oh right. Well to get our books we will need to wait until our OWLs arrive but Mum said we may get to go see Fred and Georges shop this week." Ron said to Hermione. Almost as if this was some type of cue for Mrs. Weasley to interrupt them Mrs. Weasley had leaned out the kitchen window and yelled out to them.

"LUNCH IS READY COME IN HERE AND HAVE YOURSELVES SOMETHING TO EAT!" With that everyone got off the ground and walked inside and sat at the table. Mrs. Weasley had just made sandwiches today for lunch. There was Turkey, Chicken, Beef, and what looked like a Bacon sandwich. The six of them all dug into the pile of sandwiches and started eating as they washed it down with butterbeer and milk that Mrs. Weasley had set out for them. After letting them eat for a little while she starting talking to them again. "Well as I am sure you all know Fred and George have a joke shop of their own now and I've been putting off us going to see them until we received all of your OWLs so that we could see their shop and get your books all at once. Seeing as how they haven't arrived yet though I talked to Arthur and we will go tomorrow around one to go see Fred and George's store." Mrs. Weasley paused here as all the kids turned and smiled at each other. They were going to finally be able to get away from the burrow for an afternoon, granted it had been fun but at the same time they were running out of things to do. Mrs. Weasley was smiling at them but now interrupted their chattering to finish what she was saying. "Now since you are all targets for You-Know-Who I want all of you to stay together and to not go wondering to far from our escorts…"

"ESCORTS?" Ginny cried. "Mum we wont have any fun with escorts."

"Oh so you don't want us to have escorts then well I guess we can all just stay here tomorrow…."

"NO!" Everyone cried together interrupting Mrs. Weasley.

"The escorts will be fine Mum" Ron said quickly.

"I didn't think so…" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Um…Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said unsurely.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley replied in her usual motherly ton when talking to any of the guests.

"Well…I was wondering… since we have to have escorts would it be alright if when we went into a shop or something that they keep guard outside. That way they are protecting us but not crowding shops and all" Hermione suggested.

"Well dear, that is a reasonable thought. I guess I could check on that." Mrs. Weasley replied smiling. Harry had never loved Hermione as much as he did now. Maybe they wouldn't be hounded by guards all day tomorrow. "But, before I even think about asking about that you all must promise that you wont stay up to late tonight. I want you all well rested tomorrow just in case….something… does happen" Mrs. Weasley's voice cracked really bad at something. Harry could see now for the first time what Dumbledore was talking about the night that he had arrived at the burrow. She no longer appeared calm and motherly but very scared and tired.

"I promise" Harry said first actually surprised by his own boldness but the others quickly followed his lead and promised too.

"Actually getting plenty of sleep would be good." Luna said "In places as busy as Diagon Alley the tired could be easily possessed by a Laklac." Luna said very seriously. Harry had known Luna long enough now to know better than to ask what a creature was that Luna had claimed existed. Mrs. Weasley though did not have this incite.

"I'm sorry dear, a what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh no here we go" Harry thought to himself.

"A Laklac Mrs. Weasley. They are tiny invisible creatures that get inside people and make them do things. Usually say mean things and act violent and stuff like that. Usually those people with plenty of rest aren't affected by them but the tired are often overpowered by them. A good nights sleep kills them though." Luna said all this in her monotone voice as if it were a well known fact.

"OH…right the Laklac's…" Mrs. Weasley said agreeing with her seeing Hermione gesturing behind Luna to just go with it. Luna turned around looking at Hermione who instantly made as if she were trying to do something with her hair.

"Well lets go upstairs and play some chess" Harry said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah lets go!" Ginny said hopping up and heading for the stair's also trying to avoid any more comments that might be coming from Luna. Harry and the others spent the rest of the day upstairs talking, playing chess, and playing exploding snap. It was around eleven o'clock before Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and told them all that it was time for bed. So with a few goodnights the boys left the girls in their room and went across the hall to Fred and George's old room. They were staying in this room because it was larger than Ron's and could actually fit the three of them. They all lay down quietly each imagining what they would be doing the next day and were all asleep within ten minutes. Harry found himself in a place he didn't recognize. Harry looked around. He was in the middle of a large hallway. The floors seemed to be made out of marble. The walls were spotlessly white. He looked to his left down the hallway. The hallway had to have been at least 100 feet long and ten feet wide. At the end of the hall was a door with several other doors along the walls at intervals. First one on the left side of the hall, then the right, then left again. The doors were spaced about twelve feet apart from the next door across the hall. There was around 25 feet between each door on the same wall. Harry then looked to his right. There was about 37 feet between where he now stood and the wall. Though about 12 feet down the hall the right wall (or wall behind Harry) stopped and opened up into what Harry could only make out as an empty space from his current angle. Finally Harry looked straight in front of him. There was a door, it was just within reach. Something told Harry that he really should look inside this room. Harry reached for door when he heard his name.

"Harry…" it called. Harry ignored it and again reached for the door. Halfway to the handle he heard the voice again. "Haaaarry…" Harry reached still closer to the door handle he was a mere inch from it when the voice yelled his name this time. "HARRY!" Harry sat straight upright.

"What? Hu?" Harry said sleepily to the room. Everything was blurry as he reached around for his glasses.

"Harry dear it's time to wake up." Even though Harry didn't have his glasses on yet he knew it was Mrs. Weasley from her motherly voice. "Everyone else is ready to go Harry wake up." Mrs. Weasley insisted as Harry finally found his glasses and slipped them on.

"Wh-What time is it?" Harry said as he yawned.

"It's almost noon Harry…we have been trying to wake you all morning." Mrs. Weasley said a little concerned. "Is something wrong Harry? Do you know why you have slept so late?" Mrs. Weasley said staring straight into Harry's eyes.

"Oh I was just having an interesting dream…It wasn't bad interesting just interesting." Harry quickly added seeing the worried look that had gone over Mrs. Weasley's face when he said an interesting dream.

"Well do dress quickly the guards have been here for an hour now." Mrs. Weasley said smiling as she left the room. Harry quickly climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He then headed downstairs to the rest of the house and their escorts. Harry froze at the bottom of the stairs. He knew they would have escorts but didn't think that they would be escorts from the Order. There in front of Harry was the smiling face's of Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt (who Harry hadn't seen since last year), and Moody.

"Well the sleepy head has finally woke up." Lupin said smiling at Harry.

"Yeah I guess I have." Harry said blushing.

"Well if you are all ready I think it is time for us to be going so that we don't get back to late." Moody grunted in his usual rough voice.

"Well, right then, Kids do you have everything you will be needing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I will need to go to Gringotts to change my money." Hermione said. Harry suddenly realized he too needed to retrieve some of his money.

"Me too." Harry said.

"Right well we will do that first then." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well let's go then."

With that everyone walked over to the fire place where they got ready to travel by flu powder.

"Right well Shacklebolt and I will go first to make sure the coast is clear if it is then I'll send Shacklebolt back to let you know and we will let you all continue through the flu network." Everyone nodded an understanding at Moody's words. Then after a brief second both Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt was gone. Everyone waited patiently for Shacklebolt to return. Then with another loud pop Shacklebolt returned.

"Right well the coast is clear. We will all be meeting in the Leaky Cauldron so say there and when you go. Moody and I agree that it would be best for everyone to go in this order. First Ron, then Neville, then Ginny, the Harry next followed by Luna, and finally Hermione. Molly, you, Tonks, and Lupin can all apperate there once everyone has gone through if that's all right." Shacklebolt finally finished.

"That will be fine Kingsley" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Right, Well just give me a second to get back and get into position with Moody." With that Shacklebolt disapperated with a pop. After a couple short minutes Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"Well they should be ready by now. Okay Ron you first." She said gesturing Ron forward. Ron took a pinch of flu powder, stepped into the fireplace and then tossed it down shouting.

"THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" With that Ron was engulfed in green flames and was gone.

"Right, Well you next Neville." Mrs. Weasley said turning to Neville. He walked towards the fire and took some floo powder and copied Ron. Next was Ginny. As soon as she was gone, it was Harry's turn. "Okay Harry, now you." Mrs. Weasley said laying a hand on his shoulder and walking him over to the fire. Harry took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire and took one last look at everyone in the room then tossed the Flu powder down onto the fire shouting.

"THE LEAKY CAULDRON" Harry felt himself spinning past hundreds of fire's and Harry closed his eyes as he started getting dizzy finally he noticed he seemed to slow so he threw a foot forward as he stopped in the fire of Leaky Cauldron. swayed but stayed standing up. This was just one more time that Harry hadn't fell after a flu trip. He had only managed to not fall three times before. "I think I'm getting the hand of this." Harry thought to himself. He then felt himself being pulled out of the fire very forcefully.

"Watch out!" Shacklebolt shouted as he pulled Harry out of the flames as Luna appeared a split second later where Harry had been standing like an idiot. "Why didn't you come out right away Harry? Is something wrong?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No, I was just surprised that I hadn't fell again…" Harry said quickly and blushing.

"Oh…" Shacklebolt said grinning. "Yeah, it took me around 50 trips through flu before I learned to not fall. But then I got my apperation license, and don't use flu unless I have to anymore."

"Kingsley, why don't you pay attention to your guard duties instead of chatting with Potter." Moody said slightly aggravated.

"oh right…sorry Moody" Shacklebolt said. He then stepped next to the fire with his back to it again and watched the room as Hermione appeared. Suddenly Harry thought of something.

"Umm…Shacklebolt…" Harry said getting cut off by Shacklebolt.

" Call me Kingsley." Shacklebolt said grinning but kept watching everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uh, sure." Harry said a little confused "Well what would have happened if you hadn't taken me out of the fire in time?" Harry asked.

"Well the flu would have delivered the next person and it would have thrown you into the next available fire. Which isn't always near your intended target. Sometimes the next one is in another country. Trust me you don't want to end up in a fire with the whole family eating dinner…" Kingsley said grinning. "It can create a bit of a…commotion." Kingsley finished laughed slightly.

"Well thanks then and I'll remember that." Harry said thanking Kingsley silently thinking what it would be like to show up in Draco's house. He shuddered at the thought then went to join his friends at a table as Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley apperated into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well no problems so far Moody?" Lupin asked.

"Not yet…" Moody grunted. Harry thought he might have heard a bit of regret in Moody's voice but was glad there hadn't been anything.

"Well shall we head to Gringotts? Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure." Hermione said and everyone went to the back wall where they would enter into Diagon Alley. Moody and Kingsley were in the front with Lupin and Tonks bringing up the rear. Moody tapped the wall three times on the brick Harry had watched Hagrid tap with his wand the summer he found out he was a wizard. The brick wall pulled away revealing a large archway that lead to Diagon Alley. Everyone followed Kingsley and Moody in silence as they walked down the street. Diagon Alley seemed less packed than usual Harry noticed but there were still a lot of people and many of them watched as the parade of eleven people as they walked down the middle of the street in a single column pushing a path towards Gringotts. When they reached the doors of Gringotts Kingsley and Moody walked straight in. This came to a surprise to Harry since he expected them to wait outside like they had talked about the day before. Since Mrs. Weasley was right in front of Harry he sped up so that he was beside her and whispered.

"I thought they would wait outside any shops we went to." Harry said to her.

"Well Harry Gringotts is very large and many people are in here so they will stay with us just to makes sure nothing happens. Though the goblins are very good at keeping this place very secure we don't want to take any unneeded risks." She said as they walked straight up to an empty window.

"We need to remove some money from these children's accounts." Kingsley said to the Goblin at the desk.

"Do they have their keys?" The Goblin said eyeing them all. Harry held out his key along with Neville and Mrs. Weasley. "Right, Mr. Potter you will need to see president of Gringotts before you can continue to your vault." The Goblin said to Harry then turned to Mrs. Weasley and Neville, "Grindclaw will take you two to your vaults now." The Goblin said gesturing another Goblin over. This Goblin was shorter and not as tough looking as the one at the window.

"Uh…" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Moody.

"It's fine Molly go ahead but we will have Lupin accompany Potter." Moody said in a voice as if there would be no arguing to the Goblin who shrugged and then said.

"Right well, Potter you and Mr. Lupin are to take that elevator to the top floor." The goblin said pointing at an elevator on the wall to Harry's right which had two large and intimidating Goblins standing one on each side of the door. "Just tell them that your presence is requested by the president." The Goblin finished. So with one quick goodbye Mrs. Weasley Neville and Moody headed off with Grindclaw towards the vaults while Harry and Lupin went for the Elevator and Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all went over to another window with Tonks and Kingsley to change Hormone's money.

"Our presence is requested by the president" Lupin said to the two goblins as they approached the elevator. The Goblin on the left then turned and pushed a button and the elevator door opened. Lupin led Harry into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors closed as the elevator started to rise. After a few seconds the elevator stopped and the door's opened to reveal a dimly lit room. It was quite large and had several pictures on the walls of Gringotts banks that were across the world and in the middle of the room at the far end was a desk with a large chair. At first Harry didn't think anyone was in here then he saw the eye's in the shadow of the chair.

"Please have a seat" The goblin said. Harry and Lupin both sat down. Harry could now see the Goblin very clearly. He was Short but very buff. He was also the ugliest Goblin Harry had seen so far. His nose was extra large with moles all the way down it. He had extra large ears and almost no hair…well on his head at least. This goblin was wearing short sleeves and his arms had so much hair that Harry had the impression that the hair that would have been on a humans head was probably as thick as the hair on this goblins arms. "Well Mr. Potter with the Death of a Mr. Sirius Black his will was recovered and informed us that you are to receive all the assets that he owned. This is to include a house, A hippogriff, and a very large amount of money. We were told that you wished the Hippogriff to live on the property of Hogwarts. Is this true?"

"umm, yes, yes that will be fine" Harry stuttered a little confused. He didn't want to start thinking about Sirius again.

"Right well onto your inheritance of the money." The Goblin said getting right back to business. "The gold you received is quite large. It was larger than even yours so with the two together we know that you are quite wealthy now. We would like to suggest that you buy a larger vault with better security. The one I suggest isn't one of our best but it requires no key. It's in a section of the undergrounds that few get to ever see and is guarded by a dragon. This vault has a one time fee of 13263 galleons. Now I understand this is a large amount of gold but your new fortune and old were both well over 10 times this amount. The new amount of gold is for around 17 times this amount and I doubt you will miss the gold. It is your choice though. So would you like to upgrade to the new vault?" Harry could see that the goblins eye's were filled with greed at the idea of possibly receiving over 13000 galleons. Harry looked at Lupin who shrugged and nodded.

"Okay that will be fine I guess. You will be responsible for taking care of and feeding the dragon of course. If I am expected to pay for it's feeding I'll just keep my gold where it's at." Harry said. He saw that Lupin was smiling at him proud of the fact he thought of such a detail. The Goblin on the other hand seemed to have been hoping Harry wouldn't have been so smart and looked rather depressed but said.

"Of course we will feed and take care of it. We wouldn't expect a customer to take on such an expense." The Goblin gave a forced smile and then said. "Now the property is number 12 Grimwald place. Is there anything special you want done with this property Mr. Potter?" The Goblin once again had his business tone back.

"No." Harry said rather quickly then thought for a second then added, "Well actually yes. If you could get a group together to go in and clear all Dark Objects from the house. There is a family tree that has been enchanted to never move from its place and a picture of a women that we can't get down either. I would like all that removed. Of course you can remove the appropriate amount of gold from my vault for the services." Harry said grinning. Sirius would have liked the fact that Harry was putting such a greedy being through it's paces and also that his mothers picture would be forever out of the house.

"No problem Mr. Potter. Well if that's all then I'll have a Goblin take you to your new vault I believe all your funds have been sent there." The Goblin said this in a final tone and with that Lupin and Harry got up and walked to the elevator. When they had stepped out of the elevator a goblin that was similar to the two elevator guards approached Harry and Lupin and preceded to say that he would be taking them to Harry's new vault. After about a five minute cart ride they arrived in front of a vault with Horntailed Ridgeback Dragon in front of it. The Dragon didn't attack Harry as the last one he faced did but it did keep a very close eye on all of them.

"Just touch the door Mr. Potter and it will open for you." The Goblin explained. Harry touched the door, it felt quite warm for something so deep under ground. Suddenly there were several hollow thuds from within the door as if gigantic locks were being unlocked. Then the door fell silent for a second and slowly opened. Harry had quickly stuffed his money bag after recovering from the shock of so much gold in his vault. He had not seen anything like it in his life. There was enough gold in the vault that it had several piles that were taller than a two story house. Harry had stuffed his money bag and then returned to the cart. After another five minute ride back to the main Gringotts chamber Harry and Lupin were reunited with rest of their friends.

"What did the president want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well he just wanted to know if I wanted a different Vault since I am getting older." Harry lied. He didn't want the Weasley's, especially Ron, to know that he had received even more gold.

"These Goblins. They're always trying to get more money." Ron said coldly. "What did you say Harry?" Ron then asked.

"Well I thought that a little more security at this time wouldn't be bad, so I made a slight upgrade is all." Harry lied again.

"Oh okay…well as long as he didn't charge you too much…anyway lets go see Fred and Georges store." Ron said excitedly. So with that they all left Gringotts and entered the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. As agreed the escorts stayed outside as everyone else entered. Harry led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; Harry could not get near the shelves. He stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts: Harry notice that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Harry pushed his way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: REUSABLE HANGMAN----- SPELL IT OR HE'LL SWING.

"Patented Daydream Charms…" Hermione said reading the title of another prank box nearby. She was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship. "One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, Highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteen's." Said Hermione as she finished reading the box.

"Kewl…" Ron said staring at the box.

"Yes Ron. Very kewl." Fred said appearing behind them.

"Hey Fred." Said Harry.

"Hey Harry. So what do you think?" Fred said waving a hand around the very crowded store.

"It's kewl." Harry said simply.

"Hey Harry could I have a word with you, alone?" Fred said glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"Why can't you say it in front of us?" Ron said.

"Because, not everything we talk about to people has to do with you." George said as he walked up behind them. Harry jumped slightly and turned around quickly.

"Gees George you scared me." Harry said.

"Sorry man. Like Fred said could we please have a word alone with you?" George asked.

"Hey look you two no matter what you have to say to Harry even if it is alone he'll still tell us. Won't you Harry." Ron said in a very confident tone. Harry simply stayed quite. "Harry you will tell us right?" Ron's voice was now much less certain.

"Yeah Ron, I'll tell you guys." Harry said.

"See guys. You might as well ask him with us here too." Ron said smirking.

"Look Ronnie poo, even though Harry may tell you whatever it is we say we still don't want you there." Fred said rudely.

"Look Ron, I'll make you a deal. If you guys give us the time we need to talk about what we want to talk about, then I'll give you both a five galleon credit." George offered.

"Each?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey George look, Ron isn't as an idiot when it comes to money." Fred said grinning.

"Yes, Ron. We will give you EACH a five galleon credit." George said smiling at Fred's comment. Ron looked questioning to Harry and then at the twins.

"Okay." With that Ron turned and walked off into the crowded store. Hermione just shook her head and turned following Ron deeper into the store.

"Well shall we?" Fred said as he turned and led the way up a spiral staircase to a loft that overlooked the store. Harry followed Fred as George brought up the rear. When they reached the loft Fred headed straight for a small round table that had four chairs around it, while George leaned against the railing and kept an eye on the store. The loft was fairly large. It had two beds with trunks at the foots of them. Both trunks had the triple W on the lids that stood for "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes". The trunks were almost identical except for that one had a G on the lock and the other had an F. The loft had a railing that could be used for support as a person watched the store.

"Harry why don't you have a seat." Fred said bringing Harry back to his senses and away from looking around the loft.

"Okay." Harry said as he walked over and took a seat across from Fred. "So what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked after taking his seat.

"Well it's more of a request than a statement. See Harry we are making a good load of money from our store and since you helped us with the start up funds we wanted to share the profits with you." Fred explained.

"Look you guys don't have to I have plenty of money and I…" Harry was saying before George interrupted him.

"We thought you would try and say something like that. That's why we decided to not just simply pay you back." George said not turning around but instead keeping an eye on the store.

"See Harry we would like you to become a partial owner in our business. Now as an owner you wouldn't just receive a share of the profits but would have a say in how we run the business and if something were to happen and we would end up having more costs than profits you would share in the costs. We don't really want to have you pay anything seeing as how much you have already helped us but we thought you wouldn't agree to just take a profit cut. So were willing to negotiate. To a point of course. Basically your going to receive a share of the profits whether you want it or not. If you agree to become a partial owner though you would get to earn a cut in a sense." Fred said smiling.

"I really don't have much of a choice in this do I?" Harry asked smiling at how much work the twins had put into trying to convince Harry to become a partial owner.

"No, you really don't. See Harry even if you say no. We will still send you the gold. If we have to we will even leave it on your door step." George said still watching the store.

"How much money are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry the overall amount will get larger every month. We want to split our profit's evenly with you each of us getting a third." Fred said.

"No way man, I appreciate your generosity but that's too much." Harry said.

"We thought you would say that so we are willing to go as low as giving you half of that. You will receive one sixth of all our profits and split a sixth of the total costs. Deal?" Fred said.

"Okay deal." Harry said smiling at them. At this Fred pushed a contract a quill and some ink. Harry took the quill dipped it in the ink and just as he was about to sign he thought of something and sat the quill down smiling up at Fred.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Fred asked.

"No, nothings wrong. I would just like to add a condition of my own." Harry said smiling even wider. At this George turned around and looked at Harry with wonder in his eyes.

"What do you want to add?" George asked.

"Well I still think that even a sixth will be a large amount. So I would like half of my sixth to go to your brother, Ron." Harry said staring right into George's eyes.

"I don't know Harry…" Fred said trailing off thinking then looking at his brother, George.

"Well I guess we can give him half your cut if that's the only way you will agree. But, I for one would like to add the condition you tell him why we are paying you so much money." George said.

"Great idea George. So now what do you think Harry?" Fred said now smiling.

"I…well…its just that.." Harry stuttered. He took a large breath and then restarted. "I really don't want your mum being mad at me for giving you guys the money. Though I do guess that she is impressed at how well you are doing so…okay deal." Harry finally finished. Fred smiled and waved his wand adding the new conditions. Then after reading the whole contract Harry signed his name and set down the quill.

"So was that all?" Harry asked after setting down the quill.

"Not quite. We still got to give you your share of the profits for so far." Fred said as George turned back to the store. "We still need to give you your first share of the profits."

"ALREADY?" Harry said quite surprised. "I thought it would be at least a month."

"Sorry Harry. We have been saving your part of the profits for months. We knew we wanted to return the favor and wouldn't take no. So…" Fred pulled out a money pouch, "your cut was going to be 18,000 galleons. Since you added your condition you get 9,000 Galleons and Ron will get the other nine." Fred finished Handing the money pouch to Harry who paused before taking it.

"18…18,000 galleons?" Harry said shocked. "You guys made that much money in profits?"

"More…remember? That is only one sixth of our total profits." George said once again looking at Harry and grinning.

"All that in three months?" Harry said still amazed.

"More or less." Fred said grinning as well.

"Well, guys, what do you suggest I do with nine thousand galleons? I can't actually carry it around in my pockets can I?" Harry said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Well I can suggest something." George piped in.

"Uh, sure." Harry said slowly.

"Well see, down at Quality Quidditch Supplies they have a new broom. The Aquarocket." George said rather excitedly.

"Harry, it has an uncharted top speed. It's highest speed all depends on the riders skills, also it corners with the slightest touch. We thought about buying one's ourselves, but since we are in the joke business and don't really plan on going on to the professionals there's really no reason for us to blow our money on a broom." Fred said in a rather business like tone. "Harry you have the abilities and skills to go onto bigger and better things. This broom was made for you. I'm not telling you to get rid of your Firebolt but you could use this new broom in the future matches that really matter."

"Like against the Slytherins." Harry said in a whisper thinking to himself.

"Yes Harry, like the Slytherins. We would really like for the Quidditch cup to stay in the Gryffindor house." George said smiling.

"Yeah well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Harry said grinning as well.

"Harry, we know you wanted Ron to get the other nine thousand." Fred said on a more serious note, "But, I think it would be best if you gave it to him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know I just think it would mean more to him coming from you. Plus we don't want to have to explain everything all over again." George answered.

"Also if you want you don't have to tell him you made us give him a cut. You can say whatever you want. Make up any story. If he asks us we'll go along with it." Fred said looking quite serious.

"Okay I'll do it." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. Here you go." With that Fred handed the second money pouch to Harry who took it and then followed George as he began to head downstairs with Fred once again bringing up the rear. Not long after they reached the floor had Ron appeared with boxes in his hands smiling.

"Okay Fred I checked and double checked this adds up to just under five galleons." Ron said very happy. Fred quickly glanced at the boxes then smiled too.

"Your right Ron. That all does add up to just under five galleons, but there is one problem…you can't have this." Fred removed what appeared to be a Firebolt but it's description said that once the would be rider went to sit on it the broom would turn into a large piece of rope that would instantly tie the would be rider up and hold them that way for ten minutes (Depending on weather conditions and size of the target). "See Ron right here on the back in letters big enough that even YOU can read it…_For wizards 17 and older._ Ron, your not 17. Nice try though." Fred finished as his lips spread into a wide grin.

"I'm your brother Fred!" Ron said trying to convince Fred to sell it to him.

"Yeah, well Ron do you think we would want to cut off wizards with the money for this stuff? Of course not, but the ministry says that certain items can't be sold to minors. So whether or not you're our brother makes no difference Ron." George explained.

"Okay fine…well I'll just take these than." Ron said handing the rest of the boxes to George who handed them to Fred who rung them up and gave them back to Ron. "So what did you guys need to tell Harry that was so important?" Ron asked staring at them.

"Well we had to tell him to push you off the train back to Hogwarts first chance he got." Fred said as he and George broke into a fit of laughter.

"Come on guys what did you really talk about?" Ron pleaded.

"Look Ron…" Whatever George was about to say was never finished, because at that precious moment a large bang echoed through the shop. A crowd of people walked away from a boy that had just been blown away from the door. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all had their wands out and were pointing them at the door. Harry soon saw that this wasn't need seeing as how Fred and George were calmly walking towards the door where there was a very beat up looking box of skiving Snackboxes was floating in the air just in front of the door. The boy that had been blown away from the door was very chubby and had what appeared to be bleach blond hair. The box then slowly floated back to the shelf and set itself back down on the shelf. Fred and George had now reached the boy and picked him up. As he stood up Harry could now see the flashing word THIEF in random colors over his head.

"Alright THIEF! Maybe you will think twice before you try stealing again." Fred said looking quite angry.

"get out…GET OUT!" George bellowed pointing at the door. With that the boy left the store looking at his feet and from what Harry could tell seemed to be very red in the face. Suddenly George turned around and faced the store's occupants who were all still staring at him and Fred, and said "You all just witnessed what happens to those who try and steal from us. No store in Diagon Alley will allow you to enter as long as that is above your head." George finished. The store had an eerie silence to it.

"Now with that said, please continue your shopping." Fred said smiling at the crowd and they slowly started their shopping again.

"Weird hu?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah just a little." Harry answered. Then he remembered his plan to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Hey Ron I heard there is a new broom out. Want to go check it out?

"uh…sure…just let me have Fred check me out and then we will tell my mum and head out." With that Ron walked over to the register and Fred bagged his tricks. After a few short minutes that it took Harry and Ron to find Mrs. Weasley and finally got her to agree to let them go (under the condition that they took Mad Eye and Lupin with them), Harry and Ron were on their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Once again they entered a store leaving their escorts behind them. At this point Harry pulled Ron to the side.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked, quite surprise by Harry's actions.

"Ron I need to tell you something." Harry said. He then continued without even waiting for a response from Ron. "Ron look I gave Fred and George the money to start their business. I gave them the money that I won from the Triwizard Tournament. That's how they have gotten so big so fast." Harry finished.

"Oh okay well that explains a lot. Why tell me now though?" Ron asked.

"Well it's because when we talked away from you they wanted to split their profits with me. Well here." Harry handed Ron the nine thousand galleons.

"Wh-wh-what's this?" Ron stuttered looking inside the bag at the money.

"Well I told them I didn't want the money, but then I realized you never had much money so I told them that since they started out from my kindness that maybe they should share the other half with you." Harry said hoping Ron would take the money.

"Harry. I appreciate your kindness but I can't." Ron said slightly sad and tossing the gold back to Harry.

"Look Ron, from where I am standing you have two choices, One you can take the gold and spend it how you want, or two I can take the money and buy you tons of stuff with it that you probably don't really want but you will get the money that way. Your choice." Harry said with a half sly, half wicked grin on his face.

"Harry I can't take the money. I'm really sorry I just can't." Ron said now looking at floor seemingly ashamed.

"Ron your pride is completely stupid. Look you're like my best friend. I understand that you don't have much money. That your family all of them until recently haven't had much money at all, but if you want to change that then you will need to get rid of your pride and accept help when it is offered." Harry said getting a little annoyed.

"Harry I have no problem accepting help but I'm not going to lower myself by tacking out handouts!" Ron said back getting annoyed as well.

"Then fine I will buy you stuff equal to the amount." Harry said turning and marching to the counter with a slightly confused Ron following him. As Harry approached the counter the clerk smiled at him widely. The clerk was about to give his usual welcome speech when Harry interrupted him. "I hear that you have the new broom in your stock. How much is it?" Harry said being very straight forward and slightly taken back by his own rudeness but was too mad at Ron's stupidity to lose track of what he was about to buy Ron.

"Harry? You wouldn't!" Ron said figuring out what Harry was about to do.

"Oh I would. Now sir do you have that broom in stock?" Harry asked again.

"Um. Well yes, yes we do." The clerk said slightly confused.

"Well I am interested in buying one or two. How much are they?" Harry said very firmly. The clerk though looked quite taken aback.

"Well for that you would have to talk to my manager." The clerk said finally recovering. He then walk around the counter and opened a door beside the counter, then said something into the room and a bald man around his mid 40's came out smiling looking around the room.

"Where is the customer?" The manager asked the clerk.

"Right there sir," The clerk said pointing at Harry. The manager's smile faded as the clerk pointed out Harry. But he placed a new smile on his face that seemed more out of show than actual happiness.

"I hear that you're interested in the new broom?" The manager said as if suggesting that Harry only wanted to know the interesting facts about the new broom.

"No, I'm not interested in the new broom. I'm interested in buying TWO of the new brooms." Harry said emphasizing how many he wanted. The Manager's smile faded almost instantly. He seemed split between wanting to tell Harry to get out for trying to (in the manager's view) make fun of him, and brake out in laughter at the thought of a sixteen year old boy wanting to buy not just one but two of the Aquarocket's. The manager smiled and gave a slight chuckle.

"Sonny do you have any idea how much those brooms cost? I appreciate your interest but seriously I doubt a boy of your age would have that much gold." The manager chuckled again.

"Well, SIR, since you don't seem to understand English to well maybe you will understand gold." Harry said still annoyed at Ron for being such a prat and now the manager not being helpful at all. If there had been anywhere else Harry could get the aquarocket Harry would have but this was the only place in all of nearby England. Harry now pulled out the two money bags each holding nine thousand galleons each and tossed them onto the counter where they gave a heavy thud. The manager's expression went from one of anger at Harry for being so rude to one of complete surprise at money bags so large and so full. "Now that you can clearly see that I have the gold maybe you would like to tell me how much they cost now?" Harry said smiling at himself for putting the store owner in his place.

"I, uh, well they cost roughly around eight thousand galleons each." The manager said still staring at the money pouches.

"So are you telling me that they're eight thousand galleons each or less than that?" Harry said now in a demanding tone.

"Well they cost eight thousand twenty-five galleons each." The Manager said now looking at Harry and becoming quite pleasant.

"Well I would like two that should be sixteen thousand fifty galleons yes?" Harry said opening the money bags.

"Yes that's correct." The manager said. "But we only have one in the back room." The manager said slightly depressed at possibly losing such a grand amount of gold.

"Well you have one in the window for display don't you. Why don't you use that one and the one in the back that would make two." Harry said

"Well I would but you see display brooms or supposed to be for display only. We aren't technically allowed to sell them." The manager said. He seemed to be really regretting the fact that there was such a detail.

"The broom in the window is an aquarocket though. Fully functional?" Harry said now a little worried that it was just a dud.

"Oh yes. It is a real aquarocket but like I said…" The manager started.

"Well then I will pay you and extra one hundred and fifty galleons for the two of them. I'm sure a hundred and fifty galleons will cover any trouble that may arise from removing such a display." Harry said quite sure that a hundred and fifty galleons would in fact be more than enough to convince the manager to forgo the display detail.

"Allow me to package your brooms sir." The manager said in a very accommodating tone. With that the manager took away the aquarocket from the window (which was followed by a loud groan from outside) and then went into the back to get the other broom and package them. While the manager was doing this Harry summoned eight thousand twenty-five galleons from what was supposed to be Ron's money pouch and Eight thousand one hundred and seventy-five from his own. Before long Harry had gave the gold to the manager and was soon tossing an aquarocket to a very shocked Ron and resting his own on his shoulder as he headed out of the store with two much lighter money bags. As soon as Harry stepped outside where Lupin quickly stopped him.

"Harry, the whole crowd moaned a minute ago do you know why?" Lupin asked sounding quite convinced that he knew Harry knew why.

"Yes I do. They took the aquarocket out of the display in the window." Harry answered. Lupin raised and eyebrow.

"Why would they do that, Harry?" Lupin asked smiling.

"Well I bought two. One for me and one for Ron." Almost as if on cue Ron walked out of the store holding his wrapped broom in a state of pure shock. Harry continued on though, "I paid them an extra one hundred and fifty galleons to forget the rule about the display only broom." Harry finished.

"Harry…." Ron muttered looking down at the broom as he held in both hands.

"Don't even start Ron. I'm not taking it back it's yours bought with YOUR money. If you don't want it burn it, sell it, throw it down in the street for all I care, but I'm NOT taking it back." Harry said then turned back to Lupin. "So are we going back to Fred and Georges shop?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess we can." Lupin said looking over at Mad Eye who simply nodded. "But if you don't mind…can I see the broom Ron?" Lupin asked looking at Ron as his eyes were suddenly filled with a childlike excitement. Ron who hadn't taken his eyes off the broom finally seemed to snap back to reality and nodded as he unwrapped the broom. Harry suddenly realized he too had never actually looked at them he was so mad at Ron when he bought them he hadn't been paying attention. Harry though seeing the broom for the first time was sent into his own state of shock. The handle was shinning a smooth glossy like brown as the tail twigs were all aerodynamically perfect down to the last quarter of a centimeter. At the very front it had the words Aquarocket smoothly imprinted onto it. The words were imprinted just above the grips. Harry who knew by riding his Firebolt what it felt like when you held a broom of this quality. The connection that a rider would have with the broom the surge of energy it seemed to give off. Ron who had never felt this feeling was quite surprised from what Harry could tell from his eyes. The look of sorrow of being given such an expensive item was now gone and filled with a look of excitement, a rush of adrenaline. At this moment Harry (and the rest of them by Harry's guess judging on how they all jumped too, all except mad eye) was brought back to reality by the excited voice of a girl behind him.

"IS THAT THE NEW AQUAROCKET?" She said very excitedly. This girl was very pretty. She had brown shoulder length hair that slightly curled at the end. She had blue eyes that were staring right at Ron, who no longer seemed to hold any hint of regret but one of supreme cockiness. Ron pulled himself up as straight as he could and squared his shoulders slightly.

"Yes, yes it is." He answered in a tone so much like somebody important that Harry was lead to believe even Malfoy would have wanted to cuddle up next to Ron to widen his connections in the "right" crowed.

"Wow. I heard there extremely expensive. I was told that they're so expensive that even the Professional teams could only afford to buy them for just there seekers." The girl said now looking more at Ron than the broom. Ron too seemed to notice this as he suddenly seemed to get slightly taller.

"Well that isn't completely true. England managed to get their Keeper one as well." Ron said. At this the girl seemed slightly surprised. Harry wasn't sure if it was due to the shock that England had two Aquarocket's or that Ron knew that they had two Aquarocket's.

"How do you know that. I mean I heard rumors but it is supposed to be one of their biggest secrets. Not to mention that England's keeper is playing on his Firebolt." The girl said intensely interested how Ron knew this. Now that the girl mentioned it Harry would like to know where Ron got this information as well.

"I have my ways." Ron said coyly with a smug grin on his face that would have given even Malfoy a run for his money.

"Oh, the secretive type hu?" The girl said in a teasing manor. "Well I can keep secrets too. Come on tell me. I swear I wont tell anyone. Pleeeeease." The girl said while making a very good puppy dog face.

"Sorry can't do that." Ron said smiling widely.

"Excuse me but if your done shopping maybe we should be moving on. We're sort of exposed out here" Mad Eye grunted. The girl now taking notice of their guards had mixed look of confusion and intimidation.

"Oh yeah these are some guards that Dumbledore assigned to me and a few of my friends." Ron said explaining to the girl.

"Why would Dumbledore personally assign guards to you?" The girl asked still looking slightly intimidated.

"Well you see they aren't going to be permanently guarding us it's just for this trip since we won't be at our house. See me and my friends were targeted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Deatheaters. Dumbledore believes that it is safer for all of us to stay in one house that is protected by enchantments of his own." Ron explained.

"But why would HE specifically target you?" The girl asked.

"Well Harry here…" Ron was suddenly cut off by the girl who was looking at Harry's forehead with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" She said almost shrieking.

"It would be best if you kept your voice down we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Moody said as his magical eye darted about his head looking around the crowd.

"Hu? Oh sorry." The girl apologized.

"Why don't we take our conversation to somewhere….more comfortable." Ron said obviously not wanting to give up the conversation with the girl.

"No, I really can't I need to be getting on with my shopping." The girl said. "I'm kind of new so I have all kinds of things I need to buy before I can start school here."

"Hold on your new? So like your transferring to Hogwarts?" Ron asked slightly surprised.

"Yes I am. My parents decided I would probably be safer going to a school where Dumbledore himself was headmaster instead of Madam Maxime." The girl said.

"That's cool. Yeah our game keeper really likes your headmistress." Ron said as if it were news to the world.

"Yes I believe he does. She seemed to like him a lot as well. Though she doesn't speak of her personal life." The girl said.

"Oh really? Well I guess that's understandable." Ron said. He was obviously reaching for as much in the way of conversation as he could. "You sure you don't want to go down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor? I here he has the best sundaes." Ron added though Harry had never heard of anyone saying that his were the best…they were good but the best?

"Yeah their pretty good. I spent a summer here at Diagon Alley and spent a lot of time there." Harry said mildly surprised at his own boldness.

"Well, I guess I can spare a few minutes." The girl said slightly smiling at Ron. So with that the three headed towards the Ice Cream Parlor. Lupin was in the lead with Mad eye Moody bringing up the rear looking rather annoyed that they weren't regrouping into a more defendable place. They quickly made it to the Ice Cream parlor and all had a seat…well everyone except Moody.  
"Lupin maybe you should run back and let Molly know where we are. So that she doesn't worry." Moody said. Though Harry thought he was sending Lupin more for the fact that Lupin was sitting and trying to enjoy himself more than actually looking for trouble…something it seemed Moody was always doing.

"Right you are Moody. I would hate to worry Molly be back soon kids." And with that Lupin stood and was gone. After a couple seconds Florean Fortescue himself walked up to their table to take their orders, but without first giving a warm welcome back to Harry who had spent much of the summer of his third year here at Diagon Alley. Ron and the girl ordered sundaes as Harry ordered a single scoop of strawberry ice cream in a cup rather than a cone. It was right about now Harry realized that he had no idea what this girls name was.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I just realized that we've been talking all this time and I haven't got your name yet." Harry said to the girl. "So um, well what is your name?"

"Tori…Tori Smith" The girl answered.

"Tori hu? Well that's an unusual name. If I may say so." Ron said.

"Well as the story goes my mother wasn't actually supposed to be able to have kids. It was like supposed to be near impossible for her to get pregnant. Well her and my dad was married for about 20 years when she suddenly got pregnant with me. As the story goes they say I am their special little girl and they wanted me to have a name that not a lot of people would have." Tori recited the story as if she had told it a hundred times.

"Judging by the way you answered I would assume that you get that comment a lot." Ron said smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Tori asked.

"Well because the way you answered made it sound like you've told that story many times." Ron said now slightly nervous that he might have offended her.

"OH." Tori replied. "Well yeah I have had to explain the name many times but I don't mind. It just makes my name just as unique as I am." She added smiling.

"Well that is a good way of looking at it." Ron said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." Tori said smiling in return. By this time they had all finally finished their ice cream and Lupin could be seen trying to make his way back to them. "Well it's getting late so I should be getting back to my shopping." Tori said standing up.

"Yeah we should probably get back to your mum." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Yeah your probably right." Ron said with a look of deep regret on his face.

"Will I be seeing you two at Hogwarts?" Tori asked them.

"Of course!" Ron said a little more enthusiastically than he meant. Tori giggled slightly.

"Well then, until we meet again." Tori said. With that she turned and walked off into the crowed. Ron watched her as she went.

"Well am I going to have to watch you stair at her all day or are we going to go back to your mom?" Harry said bringing Ron back from whatever world he was in.

"Hu, oh yeah. Lets go." Ron said with a sigh. He lifted his broom over his shoulder and headed off towards Fred and Georges store, with Lupin in the lead and Moody in the rear.

"So are you still regretting the fact I bought you the broom with YOUR money?" Harry said to Ron on their way back.

"Well I figure that it would be bad for me to burn the broom and waste all that money. So I figure I'll just find a way to use the broom to repay you." Ron said simply as he wrapped his broom back up. Harry smiled to himself. So even though Ron wouldn't admit it basically he was accepting the money. This might make it easier to give him the other portions later on. They finally made it back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes without anything too interesting happing. Once again Harry and Ron entered the store leaving Alabaster Moony and Remus Lupin outside with the other two Order members. Fred was standing next to the ledge of the loft watching the store. He waved Harry and Ron up to the loft as they entered. Harry and Ron found Mrs. Weasley and the others upstairs with having a bite to eat George (since Fred was watching the store from the railing).

"Well it certainly took you long…" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Ginny's squeals of excitement.

"RON! Is that a broom. A NEW BROOM!" Ginny roared jumping up. Mrs. Weasley had obviously not noticed the boys were both holding wrapped brooms in their hands. Ron shifted his to behind his back trying to hide it but instead making it more obvious that he had something though granted the handle of the broom was hidden behind his leg, but it was to late.

"Come on Ron dear lets see it." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Ron slowly removed the broom from behind his back, and then proceeded to unwrap it. Ron finally finished unwrapping the broom and there was sudden gasp not just from Ginny this time but from Mrs. Weasley too. Fred and George though seemed to have been expecting this particular broom, seeing as how they did not hold any look of surprise but instead both supported wide smile's.

"Ron, where, where did you get that?" Ginny said in pure shock.

"From Quality Quidditch supplies of course." Said Ron in an air of smugness.

"Okay then Ron, let me rephrase that. Where did you get the money for that?" Ginny said placing her hands on her hips looking very much like Mrs. Weasley.

"That," Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of danger in her voice, "is exactly what I would like to know."

"Well I um." Ron said apparently not sure whether or not he wanted to tell his mother.

"He got it from Sirius." Harry said quickly feeling a pang of regret thinking once again of his godfather. He had to say something though. "That is what the Goblin of Gringotts wanted to talk to me about. See Sirius left me a large amount of money when he passed away. Well they moved the gold along with all my other gold to a new vault. Then I found a note inside the vault from Sirius saying that the money was for me to do as I wish. He added though that since Ron was my best mate and had helped him and me so much through all these years that he wouldn't mind and would actually be very happy if I were to give some of it to Ron. Ron didn't know about any of this and that's why I wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I wanted to give Ron his portion and didn't want to tell him in front of everyone. While we were there though we decided that since he bought me a broom once that that is what we would do with some of the money. It would also help Gryffindor in our matches against Slytherin." Harry finally finished with his lie. He felt bad about lying to Mrs. Weasley but it was easier to lie to her right now than try to explain why Harry was getting money from Fred and George and was also giving some of it to Ron. Mrs. Weasley at first looked as if she didn't believe him then almost without warning she threw her arms around Harry.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry about Sirius he truly was a great man to have left some of his possessions for Ron when he wasn't even responsible for Ron in any way." Mrs. Weasley said sill hugging Harry who gently patted her on the shoulder. The thought of Sirius was very painful.

"Yeah, yeah he was great. He always stood by to help me." Harry said with his voice shaking slightly.

As if able to hear the pain in Harry's voice Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and wiped a tear away from her eye "But of course you must miss him more than anyone. I'm sure that once the ministry finds her they will deal most severely with her." Mrs. Weasley said obviously trying to be of some comfort. Harry's expression only seemed to harden though.

"Mrs. Weasley I don't mean to be rude or anything but honestly Voldermort risked his invisibility to go back to the ministry where plenty of people could see him just to rescue her. I'm sure he is keeping her very close to him and the chance that the ministry is going to find them is well very unlikely." Harry said quite truthfully.

"Harry I…" Mrs. Weasley began but stopped at not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I'm not upset about it at all. As a matter of fact I can't wait till I see her again, for when I do I'm going to kill her. Don't look at me like that." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley's face became the face of someone who was going to scorn him for speaking such nonsense. "I'm going to kill her because as we've all seen a prison can be broke out of. Also the people in the prison are still alive to kill again. No, I'm not going to just capture her she will pay for killing him, just as Wormtail will pay for betraying my parents, and like Voldermort will pay for killing my family and all those other people that he either killed personally or had killed by someone else. No they will all answer for what the have done." Harry finished with a sort of dazed look on his face. Though he quickly recovered and smiled at them all. "But until that time comes we can always use Fred and Georges items to burn away the time."

"Hey I'm all for letting Malfoy try the prank Firebolt." Ron said smiling gleefully. Everyone except for Mrs. Weasley (who actually tried to give Ron a good rap on top of the head for even mentioning it) burst into laughter. It wasn't too long before everyone was sitting down at the table eating and talking gleefully. Finally at about five that afternoon Mad Eye Moody made his way up to the loft and mentioned that they should all be heading back to the Weasley's house. Regrettably Mrs. Weasley agreed and everyone started grabbing their things and getting ready to leave.

"Is everyone ready?" Mad Eye grunted after everyone had finally finished grabbing all of their new possessions. Everyone double checked themselves then replied that they were ready. One more awkward trip down Diagon Alley and a quick floo trip from the leaky cauldron and they were back at the Weasley's. A couple seconds later Shacklebolt and Mad Eye appeared in the dining room with a loud POP. "Everything okay on the trip back?" Moody asked.

"Yes Alabaster. Everything went just fine." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Thank you gentlemen for the escorts today."

" It was a pleasure Molly." Lupin said with a smile. Mad eye Moody just grunted. He looked like he was actually disappointed that there were no attacks but after a short set of goodbye's their escorts were gone.

"Well now wasn't that a lovely trip.? Why don't all of you go put your things upstairs, and then come back down for Dinner. I'll start on the sandwiches." Mrs. Weasley said. With that they all headed up to their rooms. As Harry turned into "their" room which was actually Fred and George's old room the strange thought hit him. If they were in Fred and George's. And the girls were pilled into Ginny's then what was going on with Ron's room. Harry quickly shook the thought away as a minor annoyance. He and Ron both placed their broom's softly in a corner of the room. Ron also placed the merchandise he received from Fred and George under his bed. Neville placed his possessions in his school trunk and before two long they were back downstairs having sandwiches for lunch again. The rest of the day went by in a blur. They played a round of Quidditch since Harry and Ron had new brooms of course everyone wanted to see what they could do. The game was one of the most depressing in Harry's whole life. Sure Hermione was using the Firebolt but Ginny had the clean sweep meaning she could score twice as fast as usual. Harry and Ron had the same broom so there wasn't as large an advantage as before. Harry's team lost by almost two hundred points. Neville had fallen off his broom all but two time's that Ginny had scored. Those two times Harry had tried to switch Neville to chaser to perhaps improve the team just slightly. Neville was, if possible, an even worse chaser than he was a keeper. In the end the score was Harry-50 Ron-230. After the game though Ron's spirits were so high, and since nobody was able to actually watching the brooms to well since they were playing a game, that challenged Harry to a race. First one to circle the house four times won. Harry of course agreed. They mounted their brooms and got ready for Hermione to give the signal.

"On your mark, Get set. GO!" Harry and Ron both kicked off the ground the instant she said go. It was weird though. Compared to when Harry had been playing on the broom it now felt a lot lighter. He leaned in towards the broom and started forward. He could feel the wind blowing through his long hair. The hissing of the wind as it zipped past his ears. He saw Ron out of the corner of his eye. He leaned even closer to his broom. He was practically laying on it. He could feel himself picking up speed. He was starting to go to fast to make the turns with him this close. So he moved further out. On his third lap now. He passed Ron this time and urged his broom forward more. It answered by going even faster. It was amazing everything was a blur but at the same time it was all so clear. He finished his fourth lap and turned so he was sideways on his broom and stop. The speed in which he stopped push him harder onto his broom and he quickly rotated so he was back on top of his broom and came to a soft landing. He was laughing at how much fun he had had when he turned and saw everyone's faces. All their jaws were hanging wide open.

"What, come on everyone. What's wrong?" Harry asked them puzzled. Ginny spoke first.

"Amazing Harry. You were moving so fast I could hardly track you. Winning the Quidditch cup will be easy with you on one of those." Ginny said in complete awe.

"Hey don't get so excited just yet. We may have a couple brand new players this year and that's going to make it pretty difficult if they can't hold their own." Harry said now knowing from experience that one good broom didn't give you a win. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to think of who the new Quidditch Captain would be. Sure Harry was the seeker but he had missed loads of games. He had caused a great deal of trouble. Just like last year when Ron made prefect and he hadn't. He had come to find out it was because Dumbledore was afraid that He was beginning to play favorites and that he was liking Harry too much. He said that Voldermort would have found out and could have somehow hurt Harry through Dumbledore. They finally decided that they were happy to not have to decide for most of the team was really good and just about even. They finally ran out of things to talk about so they played another game of Quidditch. This time they had beat Harry again but by only thirty points. Ninety points to one hundred and twenty points. It was certainly a good game. Just as they were finishing their game Mrs. Weasley called them all inside for it was getting dark. They went inside and shut the door. Mrs. Weasley told them to go upstairs and get some sleep so they all headed upstairs. Ron, Harry, and Neville stayed up for a little while talking but soon fell asleep.

Harry found himself back in the dream of the hallway. He looked around and saw himself back in front of the door he had almost opened the first time. He reached for the door. Just as he did he heard foot steps from the stairs. He turned just in time to see a lean male figure round the corner. A book with strange writing that Harry didn't recognize was in front of the guy's face. He kept walking towards Harry and didn't seem to notice Harry at all. He walked past Harry and turned entering the next door on the same wall that Harry was standing in front of. Harry turned back to the door he was going to enter in his last dream. He grabbed the handle and turned it. Just as the door slowly swung open The light from the room blinded him and He woke up with the house lights on and Hermione over him.

"Harry, get up! Come on Harry get up hurry!" Her voice was stressed and Harry was confused until he heard the explosion and the green flash and rolled off the bed. "We need to hide!" She yelled.

" Right, lets head to the attic." Harry said grabbing his wand. He ran into the hall where Luna was leaning against a wall. The quibbler was hanging out of her pocket. Neville was next to her holding his wand with both hands right in front of him. Ron was next to the door of the room that he had just left. He was looking up at Harry. His body looked calm but his eye's were shaking in fear. Ginny was next to him looking down the stairs where Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley's voices could be heard shouting spells. Two against who knows how many. Harry turned to Hermione. "Get them to the attic I'm going to go help Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Don't look at me like that just do it. If something happens you keep them safe okay?" Harry said as he charged downstairs. Mr. Weasley was on one side of the room firing jinx's out the window while Mrs. Weasley was on the other doing the same. Harry jumped next to Mr. Weasley who was less likely to freak out because he was down here. Mr. Weasley jumped as Harry came up next to him.

" Harry? My wife is going to freak out if she sees you down here." Mr. Weasley said as he launched a leg locking charm out the window.

" Yeah, but you have your hands full and you need me. EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted hitting a Death Eater square in the chest that was almost to the window. "Where is our backup? The order, the Aurors?" Harry asked.

"The charms Dumbledore placed to protect us stops them from apperating near here. The Death Eaters must have come early and then got in position, LOOK OUT!" Mr. Weasley pushed Harry away from the window as the killing curse came flying into the window and blew up the table. Mr. Weasley shot a curse back at the Death Eater that stunned him and knocked him to the ground making him pass out. Just then there were flashes all along the tree line as what Harry guessed were the Order Members and Aurors flanking the Death Eaters. "Go Harry. Quick upstairs Me and my wife will head out and clean the rest of this up." Harry didn't argue and he turned and ran upstairs to the others and opened the door. He had to throw himself out of the doorway to avoid the spells that came out of it.

"At least your all on your toe's" Harry said smiling at them.

"Gees, Harry! We could have really hurt you!" Ginny said standing up.

" The noise has died down. Is it over?" Hermione asked.

"Almost, the order and some Aurors are cleaning the rest of them up now." Harry replied. About half an hour later everyone was downstairs rummaging through the disaster and trying to clean everything up. There was a light knock on the door to which Mrs. Weasley jumped but moved to the door and asked through it.

"Who's there?"

"Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore's voice answered.

"If you're Albus Dumbledore then what is his favorite candy?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Well it would have to butterscotch a muggle sweet." Dumbledore replied. Mrs. Weasley quickly opened the door and let the Professor enter. She turned to Harry and the others.

"Upstairs, all of you." The way she said it really made Harry nervous and he turned and headed up the stairs with the others. When they reached the first landing which was the girls room, Ron darted up to their room and brought back some extendable ears.

"No reason to stay in the dark, not to mention Fred and George left these behind and it would be a shame to let them go to waste" Ron said trying to convince them to use the ears.

"Ron, you don't need to convince us just hand 'em over." Harry said holding out his hand. Ron smiled and started handing them out. They placed them up to their own ears and the extendable ears slithered downstairs and they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice first.

"I'm not saying I don't want them here Albus but what kind of Mother am I if I can't even keep my own son safe, not to mention other parents children. My goodness they are all going to hate me!" they heard her starting to sob.

"Now, now Molly, don't be ridiculous. Nobody was hurt. You made sure they all stayed safe and fought to protect them. Not just your son but all of their children. They will hold no ill will against you." Dumbledore said kindly.

"No I'm sorry Albus I just can't do it anymore. I love these kids to death and I would never forgive myself if I let anything bad happen to them." Mrs. Weasley said again.

"Alright Molly, If you can keep them for a few more days I can make arrangements for them all to come to Hogwarts early. They may have to stay as long as a week. They're scores and classes will arrive in a couple of days. They will need to get their school books. By then I should have something worked out so they can stay at the school. They will have to come back a couple days before school starts though just to keep up appearances." Dumbledore said.

"Okay and, thank you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I doubt your children won't know for long but I suggest nobody mention anything about it until we choose a certain time to have them moved." Dumbledore said. He must have realized they were using the ears. Harry pulled his back and gestured for them all to as quietly as possible head to the boy's room. They all nodded and Harry led the way up the stairs and opened the door. They were all soon in the room with the door securely shut.

"So, Hogwarts during the summer. Think it will be any fun?" Ron asked.

"Not sure really. I mean with no classes and the whole school empty we might get plenty of time to explore." Harry said.

"What are you guys talking about. It will be great! WE will have the whole library to ourselves think of all the cool things we could find out!" Hermione said. Her gleeful attitude suddenly dropped when she realized they all looked depressed at the mere mention of learning. "Or we could explore." She said giving in.

"Where will we stay you think? I mean Luna isn't in Gryffindor so she won't be able to use our common room will she? Do you think we will even be in the common rooms?" Neville asked. He had brought up a good point. Harry didn't have a clue where they were going to stay. The other houses couldn't move into theirs. It was like…sacrilegious or something.

"We will just have to wait and see that's all." Harry said. He was right. That was all. There was nothing else they could do without admitting to ease dropping. So they changed the subject to what they would love to do while at Hogwarts. They talked for the longest time until Mrs. Weasley came upstairs and opened the door. Her eyes were still slightly red but they all acted like they didn't notice. She wore a huge grin on her face.

"Okay kids. I know we had just a little bit too much excitement tonight but you really need to try and get some sleep. Why don't you all just stay in here tonight since you all seem to fit so well?" She said with a smile. Harry figured she just wanted them all in one room just in case something happened she would be able to get to all of them quickly. Everyone nodded but nobody said a word. "Right, well then, you will need something to sleep on." She waved her wand and blankets and pillows filled the floor as the beds the boys had been using disappeared to give more room. The whole floor was on giant fluffy blanket. He absolutely loved it. "Right there you go. Well try and get some sleep." Mrs. Weasley said closing the door behind her. They stayed up talking for a couple of hours but as the sky started to lighten they all went to sleep. The next several days were filled boredom. They had played Quidditch so much that Harry was actually debating whether or not he should become a chaser. He decided to stick with the position of seeker. Harry himself started longing for their OWLs to show up. After yet another afternoon of Quidditch, exploding snap, and just plain lounging around they were called in for dinner. They all sat down and started to eat. About half way through dinner there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley looked over to the door and slowly stood up pulling out her wand. She motioned them all to get down and they followed her gesture crawling to underneath the table. Harry removed his wand and moved so that he had a descent aim at the door, just in case. Mrs. Weasley then checked a peep hole to see who was outside. Harry saw her hand relax ever so slightly. "Who is it?" She asked.

Dumbledore's voice came through the door. "The great prune Albus Dumbledore." The professor said. Mrs. Weasley opened the door all the same though.

"I really wish you would choose a different phrase Dumbledore. You're a great man and I just hate the idea of you calling yourself an old prune." Mrs. Weasley said closing the door behind him.

"Well I never actually said the old prune I said great prune. I will change it in do time though." He said smiling at her. He then turned and smiled at Harry and the others as they rose from under the table. Harry was feeling like quite a fool. "Ah, I see you had them all take cover first. Great thinking Molly."

"Not that I dislike hearing praises from you Albus, or that I dislike your company, but, to what do we owe this surprise visit of yours?" Mrs. Weasley asked very confused.

"Well I have made the arrangements for what we spoke of the last time I was here and thought I would tell you about the plans of how it was going to happen in person. Since I was going to come here anyway I just figured I would bring their O.W.L. results personally." He said smiling pulling the letters out of his cloak. Hermione squealed at the site of their Hogwarts letters and O.W.L.'s. That girl was the only person that knew that acted like it was Christmas every time they got their letters. Harry loved Hogwarts but he couldn't see himself ever getting that excited about the letters. Well actually he didn't like the actual school THAT much just being with his friends and away from the Dursley's was what made him happier than anything. Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at each other nervously before Hermione led the way in opening their O.W.L.'s. As Harry opened his he took a deep breath before unfolding it and looking at his grades.

Astronomy--------------------------A

Care of magical Creatures---------E

Charms-------------------------------A

Defense Against the Dark Arts---O

Divination----------------------------P

Herbology----------------------------E

History of Magic--------------------D

Potions-------------------------------E

Transfiguration----------------------E

Harry was about to re-read it when he heard Neville breathing very hard and staring at his O.W.L. report.

"Is it that bad Neville?" Harry asked softly staring at Neville. Neville didn't reply though he just stood there staring at his letter as if he had been frozen. Harry had seen him act like this a few times. One of which when he had gotten a howler from his Grandmother for forgetting something or other. Hermione slowly walked over to Neville and put a comforting arm around him and then slowly looked at his letter.

"I don't believe it…." She gasped when she saw his O.W.L. letter. "I don't believe it!" She kept repeating. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and then Ron walked over to Neville and took the Report out of his finger's. Neville acted as if he didn't even realize the paper had been taken. Ron looked at it and his eyes blew up as large as oranges.

"This can't be right can it?" Ron stammered.

"Would you three tell me what's so bad about it?" Harry asked confused.

"Not bad Harry. Not bad at ALL." Ron said handing Harry the report. Harry quickly glanced over it. Reading Neville's results.

Astronomy--------------------------E

Care of Magical Creatures---------A

Charms-------------------------------A

Defense Against the Dark Arts---E

Herbology----------------------------O

History of Magic--------------------P

Potions-------------------------------A

Transfiguration----------------------P

Harry had to re-read the letter five times and turn it over several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or misunderstanding it. Neville finally broke the silence first.

"I thought you were all trying to cheer me up when you said I would get at least three O.W.L.'s. I didn't think you all were serious." He stammered.

"I was just trying to cheer you up…" Ron said still in shock. Harry couldn't understand it. How had Neville, NEVILLE one of the worst students in Gryffindor house , Heck maybe even Hogwarts as a whole get seven O.W.L.'s. It was just, just, surreal.

"Congratulations Neville your Grandmother will be very pleased with your results." Hermione said beaming.

"OH NO!" Neville said suddenly.

"What? You didn't cheat did you?" Ron asked.

"RON!" Both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time. Dumbledore chuckled as the two looked at each other and Hermione blushed profusely.

"No, not that. I took them fair. Just it's that, well once Gran sees' this she will expect me to be able to keep those type of scores." Neville said very worried.

Now it was time for Harry to speak. "Neville, you have always had the ability to make these type's of grades. Sure you're a little absent minded but when you focus on something your very good. I mean look at Herbology. Look at what you did at the ministry." Harry was surprised by his own reasoning but he was right, wasn't he?

"Yeah, Maybe your right." Neville said smiling.

"Of course he is Neville. He just stated how capable you are when you focus on your objective and when it really counts. I believe you thrive very well under the pressure is why you did well in the O.W.L.'s and always had a hard time in class." Dumbledore said plainly. Neville nodded and they went back to their dinner in much higher spirits. No they all hadn't got grades high enough to all be together. Harry hadn't made the potions score either. So that meant he did not have any hope of becoming an Auror. It was strange that it was actually a Death Eater in disguise that had first told him that he would make a good Auror and the idea had just kind of stuck with him. Harry was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's next comment.

"Professor do you happen to have our booklist's too?" Hermione asked trying to keep the sound of pity from not getting the lists yet out of her voice.

"Well no, not yet. There haven't been any sent out yet but I have a good idea of what classes you will all be wanting to attend and what books will be required so you can get those." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

It was now Harry's turn to ask a question. "Professor, I was hoping to try and become an Auror but I didn't make the potions grade and I don't even know what else I could focus on so how do you know what books to get?" Harry said not meaning it to sound rude but still being upset about not getting the grade he couldn't help but ask.

"Well I have made some staffing changes. As I'm sure you will be happy to know you, Hermione, and Ron will all be able to take the classes to become Auror's if that is what you all still wish for." Dumbledore stated with a smile. "Neville, I know you originally did not inquire into the Auror field but as you can see by your grade's they are very decent and if you wish you may also take the courses for that field. I think you would be suited well for it since you did help Harry and the others here last spring when you went to the ministry. So would you like me to add you to the list?" Dumbledore added the question turning to Neville.

"I never really thought about it sir. I mean up until now I've always been at the lower end of, well everything. I think I would like that though." Neville said still in shock about his grades.

"That will be no problem. Well you should all get some rest because tomorrow you will all be heading to Diagon Alley to get your school books for this upcoming year. Once you all get your books we will then be taking you to spend the rest of your break at Hogwarts. I'm sure you all have much you would like to say but I must really speak with Mrs. Weasley in private so it would be best if you all went to pack and got some sleep." Dumbledore said in his voice that clearly stated there would be no arguments. Everyone quickly said goodnight to Mrs. Weasley and headed upstairs to their shared room. They didn't talk much for they all knew what was going to happen tomorrow. Instead for the first time, and perhaps last, they were mature and all laid down and falling asleep. It didn't take Harry long for his eyes to flutter shut. Once again the Hall filled his dream. Harry looked at the door that he had tried to open twice now and was interrupted both times. He slowly stepped towards the door and grabbed the door handle. He suddenly realized how strange the door felt. It was almost as if it were real. Harry pushed the door open and was once again momentarily blinded by light. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and a very large pool indoor pool met his eyes. He stepped into the room in awe and walked towards it. The pool was amazing. It looked so completely clean and smooth it almost begged to be dived into. There wasn't just a pool though. At the closest right hand corner a hot tub sat bubbling merrily. The hot tub was slightly elevated and the warm water from the hot tub bubbled into the pool. Harry smiled at the scene. It was breath taking. He then gazed around the room to take it all in. The far wall was very interesting. It had three stone animals carved into the wall. A timber wolf, A crow, and a….snake? Harry became suddenly nervous. A snake, Voldermort could speak with snake's. Was this his house. Surely not it was too….cheery. Then again the snake was actually between the other two animals and its' fangs were barred. Harry did not like this at all. How could Voldermort live in a place like this? It was huge, it had to be easily seen so wouldn't the ministry check here? Also why would the most evil wizard in history have a house so…calming. It didn't fit but yet the snake was very uncommon for people to have in their homes. Harry shook the thought from his mind. He was now in the room and didn't know how much time he had. He looked around at the other walls for more strange things. The right wall had two doors to what Harry guessed to be bathrooms or locker rooms or something of the sort. The left wall had two doors on it too. Again a strange thought hit him. He could see the signs next to all four doors but he couldn't read what they said. He saw the marks of the words but they were all fuzzy as if he didn't have his glasses on. He checked his nose and sure enough he had them on. Deciding to explore the other areas Harry turned. The wall his back had been to had a small panel next to the door that looked as if it controlled pool temperature, Hot Tub temperature, The bubble out put of the hot tub, and some other controls. Harry decided he would ponder those functions when he woke too and left the room. He started down the hall. He opened the door on the opposite side of the hall and to his right. Unlike the blinding light that had been in the first room this one was of average lighting. He stepped in and saw the walls covered in objects that he knew, from living in the muggle world, were guns. He recognized some as modern from several countries. There were others though that looked very high tech. Almost as if they couldn't have been made yet. One was almost "U" shaped, another looked as if it had pink spikes coming out it's top. There were several that look like this but he also noticed one's that looked similar to modern weapons. They were metal and a grayish black color. One had a scope, another had no scope but held more rounds per magazine and could be fired automatically while the first was burst only. Hold on, How did he, Harry, know this. Suddenly there was a noise from behind him and Harry spun on the spot to see a person throw him almost into a hug. They had one arm across his stomach and their head on his chest. He tried to step back but it was as if he were pinned to an invisible wall. He tried to shake the person off but couldn't then suddenly he woke up. Looking down her realized that Ginny had rolled over and was laying on him. He blushed profusely and quietly took her arm and rolled her back onto her back next to him. His heart racing he looked as she slept on placidly (meaning in a quiet and tranquil manner. He smiled at himself thinking at how pretty she looked but shook his head. She was Ron's sister. A little voice popped into his head. Your just saying she looks pretty and it's true, it's not like your actually romantically interested in her. He nodded in agreement with the voice and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. As he was falling asleep he couldn't shake a strange feeling growing in his chest over Ginny.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Three Secrets Revealed 

The next morning Harry awoke to a large bang. He rolled over several time to throw off the Death Eaters aim and pulled his wand casting the expelliarmus charm in the direction of the figure He quickly slid his glasses onto his face and saw Ron leaning against the wall with a surprised look on several peoples face's. Suddenly they all broke into laughter. Well every one except Harry and Ron.

"What, What's going on?" Harry asked completely confused. He thought he was being attacked.

"We… have… been… trying… to… wake… you" Ginny said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, We couldn't get you up mate." Ron said rubbing his head "So I thought I would toss a book down next to your head to scare you up. I wouldn't have done it if I had known this would have happened."

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry, Are you, Okay…." Hermione asked as her laughter was slowly dieing down.

"I'll live." He said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Ron, I'm really sorry man." Harry said feeling very guilty about cursing Ron.

"It's fine" Ron said chuckling, "I'll just remember to not do that again." Harry laughed at this as well. The others filed out of the room and Harry got dressed heading downstairs to join them at breakfast, all thoughts of the strange dream he had last night out of his head. After a quick breakfast and some intense packing Harry and the others were ready to head to Diagon Ally and get their books. Dumbledore had left a note of the books they would need. Once again they had escorts (Tonks, Remus, Shacklebolt, and Moody) but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be coming with them. She said that she would be taking their trunks to Hogwarts for them. A few hours later and several book loads heavier (did the classes require this many books each) they were on their way to Hogwarts. They were to use the floo network to get there. The charms that usually kept people from doing this were going to be dropped for only one minute as an extra precaution.

"Okay everyone get ready and take your floo powder now." Kingsley Shacklebolt ordered. Everyone took a pinch of floo powder and got back into line. They were in a line to make the travel quicker. Tonks was in front followed by Shacklebolt, then Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and finally Harry. Moody and Remus were going to apperate to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Alright everyone. One last time to make sure you understand. When given the word Tonks will step into the fire and floo to Hogwarts. Remember your going to Dumbledore's office. As soon as the person in front of you has left step in and go yourself. Once you arrive fall jump what ever it doesn't matter just get out of the fireplace. This is going to need to happen very fast so stay on your toes." Lupin explained to them for what had to be the twentieth time.

"Twenty seconds." Moody said. Harry was getting tense now, "Ten" Step in Dumbledore's office fall out…"Five" Harry Shifted his feet, "Four" Almost there, "Three" please let everyone be out of my way, "two" what if Luna didn't get out fast enough, "ONE" She would be in danger and it would be his fault, "GO, GO, GO" Moody hollered to Tonks. She stepped in and was gone, Shacklebolt also gone, Ron, Ginny, Harry wanted to get in front of Luna, Hermione, last chance, Neville, Too late, Luna, Harry stepped in after her and waited half a second. "HARRY GO!" Moody hollered. The window was closing, but he had to wait, "HARRY FIFTEEN SECONDS!"

"DUMBLEDORE"S OFFICE, HOGWARTS" Harry yelled throwing the powder onto the fire. Harry saw fireplaces spinning past him. The trip was taking longer than he thought. Would he make it? Another Fireplace whizzed past his view, At least he gave Luna plenty of time. Suddenly he started spinning and shaking really bad bouncing off of the sidings, this wasn't normal. He felt himself shudder violently as if he hit something. Harry closed his Eyes and hoped he hadn't waited too long. Suddenly Harry stopped and fell forward onto a hard floor. He kept his eye's closed. "Please let me have made it, Please let me have made it." He kept thinking to himself.

"HARRY, HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?" Hermione's voice rang loud and clear in his ears. He had made it.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Harry said opening his eyes and lifting himself up.

"Yo Mate, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I had to wait to make sure Luna was clear." Harry said simply straightening his glasses.

"Not that, Your pants." Ron said pointing at the bottom of Harry's jeans. Harry looked down to see them smoldering and his shoe's were missing.

"I, I'm not sure." Harry said startled that his shoe's were missing and his jeans were smoldering.

"He barely made it is what happened." Dumbledore said calmly looking at Harry from his desk. "Welcome everyone. Sorry you had to be rushed but security is of a very big importance now." Dumbledore said looking over his half moon spectacles at Harry.

"Uhm, Professor?" Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore replied.

"What did you mean that I almost didn't make it and why is that the reason I have no shoes?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Harry you crossed the border into my fireplace just as the barrier was going back up. See what would normally happen if you tried to get here is you would have simply went to the next available fireplace. If you are crossing just as the barrier comes up though something completely different happens, as you have noticed. You see the Floo network losses it's stability and the fire your traveling on will start catching things on fire. Such as the hems of your pants. Your feet came across the barrier so close that the soles of your shoes hadn't crossed it when it completed. Therefore your shoes have continued to the next fireplace while you ended up here. I'm sure a family somewhere is very surprised by the presence of a pair of tennis shoe's sitting in the fireplace most likely melted." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry could see the mixed emotion of humor from the thought of smoldering shoe's in a fireplace with surprised looks on some couple's face and the worry that Harry had come that close to missing the room. "I am glad you took the extra time and were willing to risk your own guarantee of a safe trip for that of your friends but it wasn't necessary. Tonks and Shacklebolt here were pulling everyone out just as they arrived. I trust that if we should ever have to do this again that you will follow the plan?" Dumbledore asked more in the form of a statement than a question.

"I will Sir." Harry said looking down at his feet. Harry was wondering if he should apologize but never had to make that choice because at that moment Dumbledore's office door slammed open as Lupin ran into the room breathing hard.

"DID HARRY MAKE…" Lupin began but stopped himself as he saw Harry. He sighed in relief. "Harry you cut it really close you shouldn't…" Lupin was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I have already taken care of it Remus. Thank you all the same though." Dumbledore said with a smile at Lupin.

"Yes, of course Professor." Lupin said taking deep breaths.

"Tonks, Would you be so kind as to take the students to their room?" Dumbledore asked he kindly.

"Of course Professor." Tonks replied. She motioned them all to follow her. They did so without a word most likely because of all the excitement that was caused by Harry appearing so close to the deadline for the floo network that he was almost burnt to a crisp. Tonks led them to the fifth floor just off the main staircase. She led them to a door that Harry had never seen before. He had been through Hogwarts on several occasions and found it hard to believe that for five years now her had passed this door almost every day and not once seen it. It appeared that Harry was not the only one thinking of this because everyone else stopped and stared at the door as well. Tonks turned when she heard their movement stop and smiled at them. "It's okay everyone. You're not losing your minds. Hogwarts changes during the summer. It is believe that the four founders would almost always stay here. In the castle I mean. So when students weren't here the castle would change and become more accommodating for the staff that stayed behind. As you know not many people stay during the summer anymore but I have it from Hagrid and Dumbledore that just about every room of the school changes." She silently laughed as they all seemed very surprised about this (even Hermione). Tonks then turned to the door and opened it for them all to enter. They all filed into the room with Harry entering just before Tonks who brought up the rear. The looked like, what Harry guessed, was all the common rooms mixed into one. He had seen the Slytherin common room in his second year and knew his own house's common room. This room had aspects of both plus others. The room didn't host any single color of a house but all four colors mixed together. There was a large fireplace with the Hogwarts seal above it. Around five couches and a couple dozen lounging chairs. There were three circular tables with four chairs to each table. It had a set of steps that counted around four that only went up about foot but lead to two separate stair cases that led to what Harry guessed was the girls rooms and the boys.

"Kewl…" Ron said breaking the silence.

"Yes Ron. Very KEWL as you put it." Tonks said with a smile. "I guess I should fill you in on what's going to take place. You will all stay here at Hogwarts until school starts. To keep up appearance's when it comes time for school to start you will all be moved back to your respective house rooms."

"Tonks? I thought we were going to have to go back to the Weasley's and then take the train back here. You know to keep up appearances." Harry said carefully.

"Ah, well that was the original plan. We realized though that with you all coming to Hogwarts anyways that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would realize this and therefore any attempt to try and make it look otherwise would lead to a moral boost for HIM and lead HIM to think that we are afraid of him. So Dumbledore decided to just keep you all here." She explained answering Harry's question. "Well if that's all I must get back to Dumbledore. Why don't you all get settled in. I'm sure someone will check in on all of you every now and then. The teachers will arrive back here to prepare for classes in about two weeks. So you should all be free until than. Before I leave is there anything else you wish to ask?" She finished. When there was no reply she smiled and nodded a goodbye to them all. As she headed to the door she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Harry perhaps you would like your shoe's back." Tonks gave a wave of her wand and Harry's shoe's were back and pants were fixed. She then turned back to the door and then left the room. They all just milled around the room for about half an hour before Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"HEY! We're at HOGWARTS. At Hogwarts with no classes and almost no rules. Let's have some fun?" Harry exclaimed as his mind started buzzing with all sorts of things they could do.

"What is there to do?" Neville asked quietly from one of the large sitting chairs.

"What is there to do? Load's Neville! We have been given a unique opportunity to explore the castle in its summer state. Something that's you can rarely do. I doubt even the Marauder's had opportunities like this!" Harry said getting very excited at the idea that he was walking in the same direction as his father in the potential exploration of Hogwarts.

"Harry, try not to get so excited. I'm sure Dumbledore won't just be letting us loose in Hogwarts.

"Hermione why do you always have to ruin a moment?" Ron said in air of pure exaction.

"I'm not ruining the moment. I'm being realistic." Hermione said defensively.

"Well why do you always have to be "REALISTIC" " Ron retorted, putting emphasis on realistic.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Ginny. "Oh would you two give it a rest already. We haven't even been here ten minutes and you're already at each others throats!" Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything but they did take extra care to not look at each other. The room was filled with an awkward silence for the next couple of seconds. Harry decided to break the uneasy silence.

"So what do you say we go, uh, outside?" Harry said not sure what to suggest at the exact moment. He did want to explore the school but then again he wasn't sure what exactly they would gain from it.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ginny said smiling. Hermione and Ron simply nodded.

With a shrug Neville said, "I don't have any problems with it." Luna suddenly sighed very loudly and quickly. Harry turned to her and raised and eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He knew he was going to regret asking that question as soon as he did and a huge smile crossed Luna's lips.

"Why of course. I was just clearing out my lungs. I want to make sure I clear them of all Picidy pumped prolags." She said. Harry wanted to roll his eyes, he wanted to know what the heck those were supposed to do, he wanted to tell her they didn't exist and above all else he really, really wanted to have a look at her medical record and see if she had EVER suffered ANY form of head injury. He wanted to do all that but he just simply smiled back and nodded.

"Right, Well I'd hate for uh,"

"Picidy pumped prolag," Luna clarified

"Right, I'd hate for them to get into my lungs." With deep regret but knowing it was for the best he too let out a deep sigh trying to copy what she had just did. Judging by the smile he did, whatever, right. He then turned and headed out the door and towards the grounds. Harry let his feet guide him to wherever their destination was as he was the guide for the others. Finally he found himself a tree and he sat down under it and leaned up against it. Everyone sat around him and nobody said a word. They all sat in silence on the beautiful summer day staring at the grounds. Harry's arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed as he rested his head against the tree. Harry was lost to the world. He heard talking almost distant like and slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny and Luna on their back pointing at clouds in the sky talking about what they looked like (Luna didn't mention a single strange creature that most likely didn't exist). Hermione was flipping through a book she had brought while Neville sat not to far from Harry pulling up individual blades of grass. Ron was cross legged slightly in front of Harry. Staring right at him. Harry smiled at Ron who nodded back. Harry allowed himself a slow sigh of relaxation. Suddenly the image from Snape's pensieve flashed in front of Harry's view. His father, Sirius (the thought making his heart plummet), Peter (making his blood boil), and Remus had all sat around this very tree so many years earlier. Harry smiled as the mental image of his Father and friends slowly melded into Harry and his. This was both comforting and disturbing. In so many years time would he and his friends be like his father? What if they were. Two of the marauders were murdered, one had betrayed them and was now in hiding, and the final one had to suffer through life alone without the comfort of his once life long friends making his transformations easier. Harry couldn't help himself but look around and think who fit which part. He who looked like his father with the same skills fit that part of course. Ron was the modern day transformed version of Sirius. Harry's gaze then fell onto Neville. His heart sank, Neville was a lot like Wormtail. He wasn't that bright, he didn't have a true group to belong to until DA, and just like Wormtail and his father Harry could never see Neville betraying him for power or out of fear. They were different though. Wormtail was the outcast of the group just like Neville but his family hadn't been torn apart by evil such as Neville's. At this moment Neville looked up at Harry and gave him a confused look as he caught Harry staring at him. Harry simple smiled and nodded at Neville who's face lit up in an instant. Harry then moved to Hermione. Ah yes, Hermione. She was like Lupin. She wasn't a werewolf but she was a book worm and always the word of caution and obedience. Harry watched her as the mental motion picture started to play. There was Lupin with his study's. Slowly the child Lupin grew to the nowadays Lupin who slowly melded into Hermione. Harry's smile faded as the mental image of Hermione slowly aged and her bushy brown hair aged and became knotted and gray. The full face shrunk back as if mal nourished and her eye's sank back showing years of great pain and loneliness. Harry suddenly felt terrible and at the same time felt as if he had a better understanding up Lupin. His gaze then drifted over to Ginny and Luna. Two extra's in the Modern Day marauder's. Who were they? Harry watched as his mind slowly reverse aged a Ginny Weasley into a Lily Potter who slowly got younger and became Lily Evans. A silent tear leaked out of Harry's eye. His mother had given her life for him. He was here because of her. How many time's and she done the same thing Ginny was doing with her friends? How much had Harry missed out on knowing about his parents because of Voldermort. What did the future hold for all of them? The questions and thoughts of a much older man filled the mind of a sixteen year old boy, a boy who had lived. Harry shook his head and whipped his eye's. He spun his head around looking at the group wondering if anyone had noticed his tears. Ron was staring at Hermione who was gazing at her book. Ginny and Luna still lay on the grass but had their face's turned towards each other whispering about who knows what. Neville was, staring straight into Harry's eyes. Neville and Harry's gazes were locked together as if they were holding a deep conversation. With a barely noticeable nod Neville ended their unspoken discussion in understanding and returned to his grass blades. Once again Harry looked at his friends and his inside's leapt. He was his father. They were the modern day marauders and no matter what the future held for them all he would do his best to comfort, love, and protect even with his very life each and every one of them. It was this realization that spurted the words that came out of Harry's mouth.

"hey…guys…." Nobody seemed to hear him. "Hey, Guys." He said a little louder this time bringing everyone's gaze onto him. He was once again reminded of his father but went on with his thought. "Well I was just thinking." Harry paused here to figure out what exactly he was trying to say to them.

As Harry sat there trying to come up with the words Ron piped in with a remark on what appeared to have been his reason for getting everyone's attention, "Well congratulations on that Harry. Thinking, wow, well I always knew you had it in you." Ron said and started chuckling. Harry and the others joined in at the joke at Harry.

"Yes, it is such a grand experience. Who knows maybe you will know what it feels like one day Ron." Harry replied back. Everyone broke out in more laughter as Ron suddenly resembled a fish by opening and closing his mouth looking for a reply. As the laughing settled down Harry then finished. "Well I was thinking, about my father," amazing how as Harry said this every smile fell form the owners face. Harry had never really discussed his parents to them. He had said some with Ron and Hermione but there wasn't much he could tell them that would be new. For almost every time he learned something about his parents they were there to learn it too. He had just never felt the desire to speak about his long dead mother and father. He still didn't want to but his idea was based on explaining a few things about his father. "Well, I'm sure none of you know this but I just realized that my father and the other marauders at about our ages sat under this very tree. Doing what we are doing now. Just relaxing." Harry paused for a moment as everyone glanced at one another and as he replenished his courage to keep his speech going, "Well I can't help but notice our group has several things similar with theirs. I wont go into detail about it but I was wondering if you all might be interested in carrying on the tradition, or at least begin a tradition of Marauders?" He slowly finished. He wasn't sure if they understood what he just said but waited to see.

"You mean like give ourselves the name Marauders?" Hermione asked. Of course she would understand first. Harry smiled.

"Something like that. We could also rename ourselves as The Marauders two or something." Harry said attempting to think of a way to continue his fathers group of school bonded friendship without intruding on the name that his father and their friends had thought up.

"I thought we had already did that? You know with Dumbledore's Army. I thought that's what we called our group." Neville said slightly confused.

"That's not the same Neville. That was for anyone and everyone that was willing to learn and support the learning of the defenses Harry could teach us. More like a class or a club than a private group of friends with a special name for themselves. Right Harry?" Ginny elaborated to Neville and then had in turn looked to Harry to make sure she had understood correctly.

"Exactly. If we were to give ourselves a name it would be just us six. Also it should be a secret. A secret name just for us," Harry swallowed before continuing, "the original marauders, and our children. I understand that the only marauder remaining is Lupin but I still think he should have the right to know that no matter what he is not the last of the marauders and that if something should happen to him there will be others to carry on his and the others tradition of friendship and occasional mischief." Harry said finishing with a smile. Everyone was silent each person thinking about what Harry had just said. Harry knew what they were thinking about. It was one thing for them to hang around together and occasionally get into trouble together. But, it was something completely different to do that while taking a step into the history of mischief makers and keep accept the responsibility of keeping their memories alive and well.

"What about others Harry? I mean the original marauders only hung out with each other all the time. I mean it wouldn't be too much of a change for you, me, Ron, and Neville. But, what about Ginny and Luna. Their not in our year and already have their own friends. Would it be one of those friends with us and only us kind of groups?" Hermione asked choosing her words carefully.

"No, I don't think it would be. It would just simply be us accepting a name for ourselves and at the same time remembering to honor the one's before us. We could even accept others into the group as long as we all agreed before hand." Harry said as a slight joy filled him at the idea that it was well on it's way to becoming official. They were already making up rules so all that would be left is for it to be agreed upon.

"Well I like it. I don't have any friends other than all of you anyways and to be part of an official group of friends sounds great." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, but sounded as if a deep unspoken desire was about to be filled.

"I'm for it." Neville said also appearing to be all for the idea of officially having people he could call friends.

"Yeah, we could even make our own little device to help future trouble makers like that map of yours Harry. Hey we could even become animagus'es as well!" Ron said getting excited.

"Oh Ron your hopeless. Well I'm all for it. Just as long as you don't plan on us getting into too much trouble. I really would like to get a decent job when I graduate and I don't think any good one's will take disciplinary case's Harry." Hermione said making Harry want to laugh. Every now turned and looked at Ginny who was the only who had not yet agreed to become the New Marauder's.

"Well of course I'm in. Have you known me to yet say no to…oh what's the term Fred and George always used…oh yes, making things interesting?" She said with a mischievous grin. Harry smiled as a feeling like pure happiness was filling him.

"So what is our official name going to be?" Ron asked.

"Well why not just call ourselves the Modern Marauders?" Harry said simply. He really wanted to keep his fathers group name of the marauders but didn't want to keep the exact same name because they weren't the same…or at least hoped they wouldn't end up as the original marauders had.

"Fine with me." Neville said smiling.

"Well I guess it's settled than. We are now the official Modern Marauders." Hermione pronounced very officially. "Harry, when do you think we should tell professor Lupin?"

"Well, I will most likely write him later tonight. If we don't see him before he leaves." Harry said not sure if he had left in the few minutes they had spent in their temporary common room. Most likely not, but then again Moody never showed back up so maybe they hadn't planned on being at Hogwarts very long anyways.

"Hermione," Neville said in a slightly timid voice bringing Harry back out of his thoughts again.

"Yes Neville?" Hermione answered giving Neville a comforting smile.

"Well I was thinking about what Ron said, and well, is it possible to become an animagus?" Neville finished.

"Well, I would say no if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry's father and his friends had been able to do it." Hermione said thinking of any possible way that they might be able to do it.

"So, it is possible?" Ron asked this time.

"Well since it has been done before than yes. I just don't have any idea of how to go about it." Hermione said honestly. "I mean they weren't exactly being legal so you wouldn't find it in any book on it and as far as I know there isn't any record of a person gaining the ability to become one." They all fell silent.

"Well if we never gain that ability it isn't that big of a loss. I mean we don't have to be able to become animals to be special. We all are anyways." Ginny said smiling at them all. "Besides, how would you like it if you turned into a pig or a frog or something like that?" She said with a soft chuckle that everyone joined in on.

"I don't know Ginny, I think Harry would look good as a frog." Ron said chuckling at Harry.

"Well at least a frog turns into a charming prince, what have you got going for you piggy Ron?" Harry said laughing at his own remark as the others joined in. Ron opened his mouth to respond but had no idea what to say so closed it again and then joined in laughing with them.

"Well… maybe… becoming… an… animagus… isn't… such… a… good… idea… after… all." Ron said through his laughter.

"Maybe not…but that would still be kewl. Like what if we turned into a dragon?" Neville said smiling.

"Neville, You can't turn into a dragon. It has to be some sort of non-magical creature. Like dog's, cat's, birds, you know that kind of stuff." Hermione said.

"Well, if I could become a dragon first thing I would do is eat Crabbe and Goyal. See how tough they are when facing a dragon!" Neville said his eyes going slightly glossy with pleasure.

"NEVILLE!" Ron shouted at him in surprise "How could you even say that?"

"Sorry Ron," Neville said slightly confused at why Ron was defending them. As a matter of fact everyone was staring at Ron in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. You should all know by just the way they look that if he were to eat them He would probably be sick for a week from the taste!" Ron said grinning widely. Everyone sat quite for a split second as what he said sank in and then started laughing with each other. Harry patted Neville on the back.

"Neville, I think Ron here just saved you from a week in the hospital wing!" Harry started laughing with renewed vigor.

"At least a week!" Ginny added. The next couple of hours after this was filled with silence, laughter, casual conversation, and mixed chatter. Finally at one of their laughing occasions Dumbledore appeared near them smiling.

"I'm glad to see your all having a nice time." He said in his usual calm voice and demeanor, "as sorry as I am to break up this little bright party of yours in such dark times I really must insist that you all come inside and have something to eat. I dare say your mother would have a few things to say if I didn't stuff you at least once a day." He finished with a smile. So they all nodded to him and stood up dusting themselves off then followed their headmaster into the great hall without speaking a word. When they got into the great hall they found that all the tables were leaning against the wall with one in the middle lined with eight chairs. Harry did the math and realized that there was an extra chair at the table.

"Professor? There are seven of us and eight chairs. Who else is supposed to be eating with us? If you don't mind me asking." Harry said quite timidly.

Dumbledore chuckled and then smiled at Harry, "I would think that you wouldn't so soon forget about our groundskeeper, Hagrid." The headmaster finished. Harry mentally kicked himself for forgetting Hagrid. He was actually hoping it would have been Lupin since he had to talk to him about the Modern Marauders.

"Oops, I guess I thought he wouldn't be here." Harry lied. Dumbledore of course knew he was but didn't let on that he knew and simply replied as if Harry got away with it.

"Well, We do have to still take care of the grounds even during the summer, but enough about the duties of running a school lets just have a seat and begin our dinner." He finished. With that everyone sat down and began on their meals. They ate with the usual conversations and soon found themselves quite full. Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the food disappeared from the table. He was smiling at all of them. "Well I guess I should give you all your letters even though you already have your books. Well here you are." He waved his wand and a letter with the Hogwarts seal sat in front of each of them. Once again Hermione and Ron had made prefects. Harry though was quite surprised to see that he had been given the position of Gryffindor House Quidditch team captain. He had hoped but found it unlikely. But the little badge just like that of the prefects other than the fact it had a small C on it instead of a P made it clear. HE was now the Quidditch team captain. Dumbledore had been watching him very closely to see his reaction and smiled as he saw the shock and surprise on Harry's face. "Surprised, Harry? Who else would be better for the job of captain than you who has been on the team since his first year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you have a point professor, it's just that, well after all the trouble I caused, and then the lifetime ban. I was worried that…" Harry couldn't finish he was still too shocked.

"Ah, yes that lifetime ban. Well after the little escapade that took place at the ministry last year the minister saw that the removal of that ban was very appropriate." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that led Harry to believe that he had somehow managed to get it removed by himself and that ministry didn't simply take back their ban. "This does mean that you now have permission for the use of the prefects bathroom of course." He added.

"Thank you professor." Harry voiced with shock still apparent. Ron was the next to say something.

"Professor, you said the extra chair was for Hagrid. Yet, he never joined us. Do you know why?" He asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Hagrid is very sensitive. He doesn't always come up to the castle to eat but if I don't leave him a chair he acts as if he just wanted to ask a question and then leaves. He will refuse any invite I give to stay. If I leave an extra chair though it's as if he thinks that is the only way he is welcome so that will be the only time he joins me and any company I may have. Though I can not be certain I believe his feelings about this stem from how he was treated younger. He did not know that not everyone is willing to accept a half giant in open company. When he finally found this out it was too late for everyone already knew of his parentage. I am afraid that this left scars on him that can't be seen and he has troubles with it to this day. Though I must say that is only my guess and I could be very wrong. I would like to ask that none of you speak to him of this though. He may be afraid to join us at all if he thinks for even a second we leave places for him to enter just because he wont join us otherwise. Like I said he is a very sensitive individual, and especially one with giant blood running through his veins." Dumbledore finished with a very sad yet serious look upon his face. They all nodded in agreement to not mention anything to Hagrid. "Well best be off to your rooms than. It is getting quite late." They all said their goodnights and headed towards the Great Hall doors. As they neared them the doors flew open and Mrs. McGonagall came striding into the hall looking very serious, and very worried. Everyone watched her as she passed them with a slight nod and then approached Dumbledore.

"Albus, sir, we need to talk." She said simply. Not as if she was angry with him but as if it were very important and urgent.

"Very well Minerva. Kids head off to your rooms now." He said with a smile. They all left the two professors alone to talk. As they entered their room and the door closed they looked at one another curiously.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked.

"Haven't a clue. Think it's about the order?" Harry asked turning to Hermione as if she knew what was going on.

"I don't know." She paused for a second then butted in again. "BUT, I would guess that it was judging by how serious she looked."

"You don't think any of our families have been hurt do you?" Neville asked nervously.

"No, She didn't really look at any one of us so I doubt it was that." Harry said racking his brain for what could possibly be going on.

"Maybe they found Voldermort!" Hermione said hopefully.

"I don't think that's likely either. If that were the case since I'm supposed to be the one to defeat him she would have at least glanced at me." Harry said lost in his own thoughts. For some reason his dreams kept popping into mind but Harry didn't understand what they could possibly have to do with this. He hadn't told anyone about them.

"Well we will just have to keep our ears open for any clues that the others may drop on accident." Hermione said as if she were some classic detective in a muggle novel. The rest of the evening went by with more and more wild suggestions of what had Professor McGonagall so worked up. Every idea more and more extreme. Luna even suggested that the fire flanked lorsics had organized and were going to attack. A picture of several gnome looking creatures with their rear ends on fire talking calmly to each other came to Harry's mind. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. As Harry laid his head on his pillow several hours later he couldn't help but think once again that his dreams were some missing link in the problem. Harry soon fell asleep and found himself back in the corridor yet again. He silently wondered how much time he had this time. So far he kept getting woken up from the strange dream by different things. Determined to finish his exploration he walked to the third door (second on the right hand wall), as he approached it Harry remembered this was the same door that boy had entered in one of his earlier dreams. He reached the door and opened it. He found himself staring into a room with several rows of books. The thought that Hermione would have loved this room crossed Harry's mind. The books didn't interest Harry and he was about to turn and leave the room when he heard voices. Slowly he turned and followed the sound. After a short walk (how large was this library anyway!) Harry found himself approaching a sitting area that looked to be right in the middle of all the books. As he looked at the sitting area it came to his attention that all the bookshelves were extending from this point in a circle. His attention was suddenly brought back to the sitting area when a person moved in one of the chairs. As Harry approached he saw three boys sitting quietly as if thinking. There were at least six plush chairs that fit one person, Two love seats, and a large couch that appeared would hold only three (it was large mainly because of it's back that stood abnormally tall). Finally a boy with really curly hair and looking just like the boy with the book that had passed Harry in a previous dream spoke.

"So, Rob? What do you think?" The boy said to another boy that appeared the oldest. He looked to be in his twenties and very fit. His face was full of worry but what caught Harry's glance the most was his eyes as he looked at the curly haired boy. His eye's looked as if they had seen a lot of hardships and been through much more than what one would think was possible by this boy's age.

"Sam are you completely sure they know?" Rob asked the curly haired boy in a ton that suggested he was trying to come up with some sort of plan. This made Harry slightly nervous. If these guys were planning something then they must work for Voldermort. The snake in the house suggested that much. Harry concluded that they must have been some of Voldermort's most trusted minions since they were making up plans themselves.

"Positive. Professor McGonagall reported it earlier this evening." Sam replied.

"I would really love to know where you get your information from Sam." Rob said smiling warmly to Sam. When he said this Harry noticed his eyes held the same look of age beyond his years but still looked very peaceful. As if a great pride was erupting from them.

"You know me Rob. I've got my ways and no use in trying to get me to give it up" A short pause, "Even IF you are my brother." This shocked Harry the two did look similar in some ways but then again they appeared so different. How could one boy have such pain and lose in his eyes when the other just…well held youth and the little shaky effect that reminded Harry of Hermione's eyes. Harry snapped out of his thoughts by Rob's chuckle.

"No, I guess you wouldn't share. Still if they know then they may try and silence it. You know if Voldermort," There was a shudder from the third boy who had still not said a word. This boy seemed to be cocky and even possibly dangerous. Not that Rob didn't look dangerous but he appeared to be more of a physical danger than a magical one. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Rob shouted frustrated to the third boy. "You claim to work for him, yet you can't even stand his name!" Danger and frustration was evident in every word Rob spoke. Harry though had found out the truth. These men DID work for Voldermort. Odd though how the two seemed comfortable with the name and third didn't.

"I don't CLAIM to work for him Rob. I DO work for him!" The boy spat back dangerously. Rob was suddenly on his feet.

"You have never so much as seen the man! So don't you try and be all high and mighty about your position to ME! I've fought for my place in this house. Fought and DIED for my place, so don't you dare act like you deserve anything. If it weren't for the fact that you are my brother and I've GOT to take care of family you wouldn't even be HERE!" Rob spat loudly. Harry noticed he put emphasis on the word died…how could he have died if he was standing in front of them in flesh and blood. Sure Voldermort had done it but Harry couldn't see him giving such a precious ability to anyone. What if they planned to turn on him? If this man could come back as well as Voldermort than Voldermort would have a hard time scarring him with the threat of death.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO TAKE CARE OF ME?" the third boy said also jumping to his feet. "WHO WAS IT THAT DIED AND HAD TO BE BROUGHT BACK?"

"Blake, don't go there. You had to be brought back too." Sam said softly still remaining in his seat.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO BE BROUGHT BACK IF YOU WOULD HAVE DIED LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" The third boy who had just been called Blake yelled. "NOT TO MENTION YOU ALSO USED AN UNFORGIVABLE ON ME TO MAKE SURE YOU SURVIVED!"

"I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't ordered my death." Sam said again calmly.

"YOU WERE DATING A VAMPIRE! THEY WERE THE ONE'S THAT KILLED DAD!" Blake screamed at Sam who, Harry noticed, was beginning to lose his patience.

"We do not know that. Then again you are siding with a man who has allied himself with such dark creatures." Sam stated.

"Just until they are of no further use is all." Blake said with a wicked smile. "Then they will meet the same sticky end as that foolish old man." Harry knew he was talking about Dumbledore and this made his blood start to boil. In such speed as Harry had never seen rob had stepped forward and slammed a fist into Blake's stomach knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall back into his chair. Okay now Harry was really confused. This man was with Voldermort, yet he attacked his brother for bad mouthing Dumbledore. This was starting to not make any since at all.

"Dumbledore is a hundred time the man you are. He stands up for what is right. He also doesn't change sides when the going gets rough. I would still be dead if Sam here hadn't needed me to come back and slap some since into you. Also as far as you being killed goes, that is what you deserve for ordering the death of your own Brother. I still can't believe you started that awful group back up after all the work I went through to help you get out of it." Rob said sitting back down himself.

"What was I supposed to do. The school was being flooded with members of his side. At least I know who was on whose side that way. I would also live longer with them since you weren't around. Sam was only good at incantations and that's normally just support. He couldn't actually fight if I needed him too. In the end Rob it all goes back to you. If you had just told us how to get that armor off we could have saved you. You didn't have to die, You chose death! Death over staying alive with your brothers. You claim that facing your death when it's time, that accepting it was right. Well keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better but I know the truth. The truth is that you were afraid that to stay and live on without her. The truth was you weren't accepting death, you were RUNNING from your problems. So don't talk to me about being honorable or a man." Blake said finally finished. Harry stood there in awe as these brothers went at it. Two had died once, the one named Sam had used and Unforgivable to have Blake killed. These men almost screamed Death Eater. Blake claimed to be one. The only piece that didn't make since was the one where Rob had defended Dumbledore. There was an uneasy Silence in the room.

"So what are we going to do about the Order and the incantation Rob?" Sam asked again.

"Well we will just have to wait. Beef up the protection of the house in case there's an attack. I also want all references to it destroyed. Minus yours of course." Sam made like he was going to say something but Rob cut him off, "I don't care about the knowledge or ancestry it had. You almost fell to the Dark path because of it and some things are better left dead." Rob finished.

"Harry" Harry heard his voice and knew it was time to wake up. He had heard enough to give the order a big step up in the battle. He was about to smile in triumph when he noticed all three of the boys were standing and facing Harry.

"Did you hear that?" Rob asked the other two who nodded. Harry backed up and reached for his wand. He found that he didn't have it and remembered he was in a dream. A very real dream, but still a dream and his wand was back with his sleeping body.

"Haaarry" The voice said again. This time Blake grabbed his wand and pointed it in Harry's direction. They didn't seem to be able to see him but sure could hear what Harry was hearing…this didn't make any since how could they hear it!

"Do you think it's really him?" Blake asked.

"Of course it is. I wont go into detail right now…" Sam said. Obviously this Sam guy knew something. Suddenly Rob spoke to the air in Harry's direction.

"Harry, tell Dumbledore that were not going to let them do it without a fight. I don't care what he thinks is right or what reasons he has but were back and were not handing Sam over to be some stunt freak!" Rob said his eye's darting between the three rows around Harry. The row Harry was in, and the one's just to his left and right. Harry suddenly felt a sharp nudged and almost sat upright in bed. Ginny was smiling at him.

"Took you long enough sleepy head. The day's half gone. I know we didn't stay up that late!" She said smiling at him playfully. Her face suddenly dropped though when she saw the serious look on Harry's face. "Harry what's wrong?" She asked.

"I've got to see Dumbledore!" Harry said throwing his glasses on along with a robe and his wand into his pocket.

"What's going on? Is it HIM?" Ginny asked swallowing hard.

"Not sure!" Harry said jumping up and running out of the room. Harry ran through the door and down the steps.

"Hey maaaaate…" Ron started as Harry came down from the boys room but kept running through the common room and out the door. Ginny came down only a second after Harry.

"Hey Gin, what's up with Harry?" Ron asked her confused.

"Haven't a clue. I woke him up and he looked really worried and serious. I asked him what was wrong and he said he had to see Dumbledore. He's had dreams about HIM before, so I asked if it was about him and Harry just said he didn't know and took off." She finished reliving the story to them. Everyone in the room looked at each other then Ron stood up.

"Well let's go!" he said charging out the door as the other's followed.

Harry was almost to Dumbledore's office by now. He reached the statue and suddenly remembered he didn't know the password. He mentally kicked himself and tried to think of a way to get up to Dumbledore's office when he heard The Professor's voice from behind him. "Good morning Harry. Uhm, not feel like getting dressed?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry with a night robe on and in his PJ's.

"I just had a dream sir!" Harry said ignoring the professors question and announcing his news excitedly. Dumbledore just smiled at Harry.

"Well I'm glad your excited Harry but really it is quite a normal thing to have dreams when you sleep. Why just the other day I was…." Harry cut his headmaster off feeling a tinge of annoyance that his professor thought he was excited about some regular dream.

"NO SIR! I had a dream about three Death Eaters talking about some incantation and about the order!" Harry said excitedly Some reason he though this news was very important. Dumbledore's gaze dropped just a hair as he tried to take in what Harry was saying. Was this another insight of Harry's, or just some dream? About this time the others ran up behind the headmaster and severely out of breath.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron said gasping for air.

"Well let's all head into my office and find out." Dumbledore said as he approached the statue and said, "Wrigley's Spearmint gum." The statue came to life and jumped out of the way as a winding staircase went up to the headmasters office. They all walked quickly up the steps and into the office. Dumbledore quickly summoned four extra chairs for all of them as there were already two chairs in front of his desk. They all had seat and didn't speak as Dumbledore sat silently behind his desk. "Well now Harry. Please take a few deep breaths and explain to me what about this dream has you so excited." The headmaster said politely while crossing his fingers and watching Harry intently. Harry relived all the dreams he had over the summer that lead up to this one and how he would be interrupted (he left out the fact that one was due to a sleeping Ginny on his chest) as he got so far in each one. He then fed Dumbledore the whole story of the dream he just had explaining how the boys were talking about having died and having come back. He told Dumbledore that when Ginny spoke to wake him that they all seemed to hear it and then finally gave Harry the boy's message. The headmaster's expression didn't change during the whole story except for when Harry had left out the part about Ginny waking him up. At that point The headmaster's eyes flicked quickly to Ginny and then back to Harry as if he knew exactly what had woke Harry. Finally Harry finished his story and sat quietly in front of his beloved Headmaster. Dumbledore looked into the face of Harry which resembled that of a pet that had just did something great and expected a treat. "Well Harry that is a very interesting dream you had." He began. "I just have a couple questions about it. My first being are you sure this wasn't just some dream?" Harry looked as if he had just been slapped.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean it was so real and then the fact that they knew I was there just reinforced it." Harry said in shock.

"That's what bothers me Harry. In all of your other dreams about Voldermort," at which everyone minus Harry and Hermione shuttered, "do you ever remember them knowing you were there or talking to you?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"Well no, not other than the fake dream I had of Voldermort," More shutters "torturing Serious…" Harry's heart plummeted remembering this dream. It had been because of that dream that Harry had went to the Ministry that ended with his godfather dead.

"Exactly, but even in that one you were never spoken to directly correct?" Dumbledore asked pointing out another inconsistency.

"No, I wasn't." Harry said softly starting to fear that he had gotten his hopes up that he was helping the order to just find out he had had a normal dream and was over reacting.

"Well than it is my opinion that you must have simply had a very strange dream Harry." Dumbledore said smiling softly.

"But sir, I haven't ever seen any of those people before…and then there is the message he wanted me to give you." Harry said grabbing for anything that might prove it was real.

"True Harry you were given a message to give me. Doesn't it seem odd to you that not only did this people hear your waking call but they also spoke to you when they couldn't see you and told you to give me a message. Is it not possible that you wanted to be more than just hiding here at Hogwarts and had internally wanted to be helping find the death eaters and Voldermort? For if that is true couldn't it also be true that you subconscious mind gave you a way to do just that in a setting of which you had already dreamed of?" The headmaster spoke simply. Harry was beginning to really feel embarrassed by his sudden surge of confidence in helping the order to have rushed to his headmaster and told him about a dream that might have just been a dream.

"Well, I guess it could be possible." Harry said softly as his eye's fell to the floor. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at Harry.

"Don't feel bad Harry. The important thing is that you were trying to help. If you have any more of these dreams feel free to stop by and let me know about them but don't worry yourself about running through the school to tell me. Just as a precaution though I will let the order know to stand on their toes and keeps their eyes open just in case I happen to be wrong." The smile that showed such understanding to Harry on Dumbledore's face just made Harry feel worse. He had got everyone excited for nothing.

"Well why don't you all go and have some lunch and enjoy this beautiful day out on the grounds." The Headmaster suggested. Slowly everyone stood and made their way to the door. As Harry reached the door he turned and saw Hermione hadn't moved.

"Hermione?" he asked but her and Dumbledore were looking at each other. Hermione with a look of confusion and calculation and Dumbledore with one of simple respect and interest.

"Is there something you would like to say Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked still smiling at her. She shook her head and slowly stood up following Harry out the Headmasters door. What happened next shocked Harry more than anything that had happened thus far. As soon as Hermione closed the door she stuck her ear to the door. Harry looked at her confused but she put her figure to her lips and waved him over. Harry slowly placed his ear to the door and surprisingly enough heard his Headmaster's voice. "Yes Minerva. Harry had a dream about them. They know we know."

"How is that possible?" They heard their transfiguration teacher ask.

"I'm not positive but I believe he has something to do with Sam's unusual talent with wand less magic and his exceptional magical powers." Dumbledore said.

"But Albus, if they know we may be coming it will make it much harder. As you said yourself he has exceptional power and you remember his defensive incantations. I dare say it would be near impossible to get into the Black House now." Harry's heart lurched in his chest. The Black house? Were these boys related to Sirius? If so than they must be Death Eaters because his whole family was.

"You are right Minerva, still we can't let Voldermort get his hands on Sam. If he learns how to perform the revival ritual than he may just bring back people that could make this war so much harder." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus. I still don't understand though, If we can convince them to come to us why can't we use it? There are possibly just as many good Witches and Wizards that we could bring back to help us. Not to mention Lily and James…" Harry's heart jumped. She was talking about some how bringing his parents back to life. Wasn't she? It sounded as if Professor McGonagall was going to continue but Dumbledore cut her off.

"No, once a person die's in isn't natural for them to continue to live. What would happen if every time a loved one died we brought them back? What kind of pain would that be to force them to die more than once? Then there's always the fact of what would happen if the ritual failed. Would you be willing to take that risk with their souls Minerva?" The Headmaster finished.

"No, of course you are right Albus. I'll let the other order members know what is going on…still to think that the legend is true. Albus this opens doors on so many other myths that could also be true." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Exactly, and what if the others ARE true? What if Voldermort finds out that this one is true and starts looking closely at the others? If one boy could bring his two dead brothers back with only a year's research, think of what Voldermort could do with hundreds at his command and the same year?" Their headmaster said with sorrow filling his voice.

"Oh my!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Now you see." The headmaster said softly.

"I'll warn the others right away!" She said with determination in her voice.

"Please do." He replied. There was a soft sizzling sound as if a fire was flickering lower. Hermione motioned for Harry to follow her and they left the staircase to find the others in the common room. After a short explanation of what they overheard the six sat alone in silence.

"I don't understand though. Why would he make me believe it was just another dream?" Harry asked to one in particular.

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Hermione asked. She glanced around the room and nobody except her seemed to realize what had been so obvious. With a sigh of frustration she continued, "Think about it Harry. You have a dream about three boys talking. One of them had brought his two brother back from the dead. Now look at Dumbledore's position. He has to make sure this Legend doesn't reach Voldermort, he also has to worry about whether or not you will try and bring your parents back. Think back to your first year Harry. The thing you wanted most of all was to have your parents back. Now they prove there is a way to do it, he is obviously worried you would have believed that you could bring your parents back to life!" She explained.

"Why is that a problem?" Ginny asked aggravated. "If anyone deserves some happiness isn't it Harry? How many times has he fought Him? How much suffering has he been through? Doesn't he deserve to at least see his parents?"

"I agree with you Ginny. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Harry doesn't deserve to have his parents back. It's just what Dumbledore said though. It isn't natural for a person to die and then come back to live on again and then die again." Hermione said. Harry thought of Voldermort and suddenly a fire erupted in him.

"SO A MURDERER GETS TO DIE AND COME BACK BUT MY PARENTS WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR ME CAN'T?" Harry shouted at the injustice of it all. Nobody spoke. "WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS? HE SPENT HALF HIS LIFE BEHIND BARS AND DEMENTORS BECAUSE OF A COWARD! DOESN'T HE DESERVE TO COME BACK TOO?" Still silence. This time tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "IT'S JUST SO DAMN UNFAIR!" He screamed as the tears fell freely.

"Nobody is saying it is Harry. We all totally agree with you mate. Just, well, Yeah. Why can't they use it to bring all those people back?" Ron felt a flame flickering inside himself as well. Here was Harry his best mate. He had been forced to live with some awful muggle family because his parents were murdered, he lost his godfather just a year earlier because of the same man who took away his parents. All this had happened and yet nobody said a thing about why A murderer got a free come back pass and no one else.

"Ron, Dumbledore said there were terrible side effects if it failed. He mentioned the soul. I think we should trust in Dumbledore's wisdom." Hermione said timidly.

"Trust in his wisdom?" Harry said his heart aching from the injustice of it all. "This is the same man that didn't tell me about a prophecy that had I known about it would have kept my godfather from ever dieing. From the same man that told me nothing could bring back the dead. Finally from the same man who keeps sending death eaters to a prison that is guarded by creatures that work for Voldermort and just let the prisoners escape? Trust in THAT mans wisdom? Sorry but I think he can't even see the forest through all the tree's anymore!" Harry said not meaning it but rage was boiling inside him. Dumbledore had kept stuff from him his whole life to quote unquote protect him. Each time he did things ended up worse for Harry. "No, if I find this Sam before they do I'm having him bring my parents back!" Harry said defiantly. "Wormtail betrayed them and they deserve at least that much!"

"Harry," Harry was about to interrupt her when she interrupted his interruption, "let me finish before you shoot it down." She said firmly. Harry nodded still fuming, "I think I should do some research into this Revival Ceremony before we ask this Sam guy to perform it. Not to mention find out where HIS loyalties lie. If there is a risk with your parents souls then we should find out so you can make a well formed decision." She stated finishing finally. She then readied herself for his explosion. By the looks on everyone's face they were ready for the same. Harry thought about what she said. If his parents souls were at risk would he be willing to go through with it anyway. What if this Sam guy was loyal to Voldermort and somehow turned his parents against him. Could he bare to have to fight them. Finally he answered her.

"Fine, You research and I'll keep my mind open to whatever you find." He said softly. Everyone slowly let out the breath they had been holding waiting for him to say something. They sat in silence for a long time all lost in their own thoughts. Harry's kept tripping over the same thing. A secret that Dumbledore had been hiding from him. Dumbledore had known about at least a LEGEND that told about a way to bring people back and yet he had kept it from Harry. Well looked like yet again another one of Dumbledore's secrets had been revealed and once again it didn't raise Harry's opinion of him. If anything it lowered it.


End file.
